


Ein Jahr...

by Fuzzelball



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU! The Avengers, Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Fem!Tony, Genderbending, Hurt Steve, Past Character Death, The Avengers (2012) Never Happened, Unfinished Translation Available, Without the ARC Reactor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony erhält die schockierende Nachricht: Sie ist unheilbar krank. Ein Jahr später stirbt sie - und Steve bleibt allein zurück.<br/>AU!</p><p>English translation in progress!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Jahr...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One Year...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043413) by [Fuzzelball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball)



> Tag auch! Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich mit den Tags, Categories und Anderem noch nicht ganz klarkomme, werd' mich aber schon reinfuchsen.
> 
> Plotmäßig ist meine Wenigkeit auch noch nicht ganz weit. Einzelne Passagen stehen schon, nun gilt es sie zu verbinden. Falls Ideen aufkommen sollten, die eingebracht werden wollen, würde ich mich drüber freuen.
> 
> Das war's mit meinem Gelaber!

_„Und willst du, Steven Grant Rogers, die hier anwesende Antonia Stark zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit‚ ja ich will‘.“_

_„Ja ich will.“_

_„Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau.“_

_Ich wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Priesters. Ich küsste sie sofort, denn ich wusste es war einer der letzten, die wir jemals miteinander teilen würden._


	2. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erstes Kapitel! Hoffentlich wird der Rest besser...

Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so enden würde, dass es überhaupt so kommen könnte. Tagtäglich hört man von tragischen Todesfällen, von Unglücken und von den trauernden Hinterbliebenen. Freunde, Eltern, Kinder, Ehefrauen… Ehemänner.

Man hört es, man trauert mit ihnen, aber gleichzeitig denkt man sich _‘das passiert mir nicht‘_. Und dann passiert es einem doch. Und dann steht man da und trauert dem nach, was noch hätte sein sollen, was noch hätte sein _können_.  


Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen als unser Leben sich drastisch veränderte. Und zwar zum Schlechten.

Der Tag, an dem Tony mit mir Schluss machte und ich nicht wusste warum…

 

_„Es ist vorbei, Steve“, sagte sie am Telefon._

_„W-was, Tony, warum? Was ist los?“_

_„Finde dich damit ab.“ War das letzte was sie mir an diesem Tag sagte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich falschgemacht hatte. Sie hatte einfach aufgelegt. Ich nahm mir den Rest des Tages und auch die nächste Woche frei. Wir waren sechs Jahre zusammen gewesen, warum, um alles in der Welt, machte sie aus heiterem Himmel mit mir Schluss?_

_Den Grund erfuhr ich erst rund fünf Wochen später…_

_„Pepper, was tust du hier?“ Pepper Potts stand vor meiner Tür und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Aber was wollte sie hier? Hatte sie sich nicht um Stark Industries zu kümmern?_

_„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, dringend.“ Sie sah mich eindringlich an._

_„Na schön, komm rein.“_

_Sie trat ein und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich nicht, sah nur aus dem Fenster. Es beunruhigte mich sie so zu sehen; sonst lachte sie immer viel._

_„Worüber willst mit mir sprechen?“_

_Sie sah mich endlich an. „Es geht um Tony-“_

_„Was will sie von mir? Warum ist sie nicht hier, wenn es so wichtig ist?!“ Ich schrie sie an ohne es zu merken, aber sie blieb völlig gefasst._

_„Warum hat sie sich von dir getrennt?“_

_Ich wandte mich von ihr ab. „Hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Das Einzige, was sie mir noch gesagt hat, war, dass ich mich damit abfinden soll.“ Was wollte Pepper von mir?_

_„Sie hat dir gar nichts gesagt…“ Keine Frage. „Du weißt gar nicht was los ist.“ Sondern eine Aussage._

_„Was du nicht sagst.“ Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf sinken._

_„Steve, du musst unbedingt mit mir zum Tower kommen!“_

_„Warum? Hat Tony schon jemand besseren gefunden und will mir diese Tatsache unter die Nase reiben?“_

_„Steve, ihr bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.“_

_Ich sah wieder auf und drehte mich um. „Nicht mehr viel Zeit wofür?“ Sie schwieg. „Pepper, antworte!“_

_Sie atmete tief durch. „Tony ist krank. Sie hat Krebs im Endstadium.“_

_Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose, ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie wäre gar nichts dagegen gewesen. „Was…?“_

_Pepper versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber schaffte es nicht so ganz. „Die Ärzte können ihr nicht mehr helfen. Sie geben ihr noch ein Jahr, maximal. Darum hat sie mit dir Schluss gemacht.“_

_Ich sank aufs Sofa. Tony würde sterben und sie sagte mir nichts davon… Tony würde sterben…_

_„Steve, bitte.“ Pepper saß plötzlich neben mir und ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Ich klammerte mich an sie und fing an, alles was ich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hatte, rauszulassen. Ich schämte mich nicht vor Pepper zu weinen. Sie tat dasselbe und wir hatten allen Grund dazu. „Ich verlange nicht, dass du dich mit ihr versöhnst oder sonst irgendwas, aber bitte, komm mit mir. Sie schläft und isst nur alle paar Tage und sieht jetzt schon aus wie der Tod auf Urlaub. Und sie vermisst dich. Es war nicht so, dass sie dich nicht mehr geliebt hat…“_

_„Ich muss sie sehen“, murmelte ich unvermittelt. „Ich muss sie sofort sehen.“_

_Pepper stand auf und zog mich mit ihr hoch. Ich würde Tony nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Wir gingen nach unten und ich erkannte sofort Happy in der Limousine vor der Tür. Er sah mit glasigen Augen in den Rückspiegel. „Hey, Steve.“_

_„Happy…“_

_Die Fahrt zum Stark Tower war unerträglich lang. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor wir endlich vor den riesigen Glastüren standen. Pepper ging voraus und ich versuchte verzweifelt mich zu beruhigen, mich zu sammeln, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ehe wir’s uns versahen hatten wir Tonys Privatstockwerk erreicht. Ich war mehr als nervös. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und ich befürchtete es würde mir aus der Brust springen sobald ich Tony sehen würde._

_Pepper führte mich ins Wohnzimmer und da stand sie. Sie musste Peppers Highheels auf dem Marmorboden gehört haben, trotzdem drehte sie sich nicht um._

_„Tony“, rief Pepper. Keine Reaktion. „Tony, dreh dich um.“ Nichts. Sie stand so still da, dass ich befürchtete, dass wir vor einem Androiden stehen würden. „Tony, Steve ist hier.“ Sie hob abrupt den Kopf und schien aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Dreh dich um, Tony.“_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich endlich um und ich sah was Pepper gemeint hatte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht eingefallen und sie schien allgemein an Gewicht verloren zu haben. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ihr Haar war zerzaust. Sie sah nicht mehr aus wie die Tony, die ich kannte. Sie war ein Schatten ihrer Selbst._

_„Was macht er hier?“ Tony starrte uns fassungslos an. „Pepper, was macht er hier?!“_

_„Das weißt du ganz genau.“ Pepper blickte sie starr an. „Ich kann nicht mitansehen wie du dich von allem und jedem abschottest. Ich kann zwar verstehen, warum du das tust, aber was nicht in meinen Kopf will ist warum du Steve verlassen und ihm nichts gesagt hast!“_

_„Weil er nicht mitansehen soll wie ich elendig krepiere! Glaubst du das macht mir Spaß?!“_

_Sie kehrte uns den Rücken zu und es zerriss mir das Herz, als ich sie weinen hörte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schritt ich zu ihr hinüber und legte meine Arme um sie. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und konnte meine eigenen Tränen nicht unterdrücken._

_Ich weinte vor Freude, dass ich sie wiederhatte, sie im Arm halten konnte. Ich weinte vor Schmerz, weil ich wusste, dass sie bald für immer fort sein würde…_

 

Das war der Anfang vom Ende…


	3. Was ich noch machen wollte...

Von da an wich ich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Sie lehnte es strikt ab von irgendjemandem umsorgt zu werden, aber sie hätte mich besser kennen sollen, als das ich mich von ihr in dieser Sache abweisen lassen würde.

 

_„Steve, ich meine es ernst.“_

_„Ich auch. Ich lasse dich hier nicht allein“, erwiderte ich. „Ich bleibe hier oder du kommst zu mir.“_

_Sie schmunzelte. „Widerstand ist zwecklos, oder wie war das?“, seufzte sie._

_„Ganz genau.“_

_„Schon komisch…“, sagte sie und wandte sich zum Fenster. „In den vergangenen Wochen, die, in denen du nicht da warst, hatte ich Angst.“_

_Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich fast schon schmerzhaft. Ich wusste nicht genau warum._

_„Aber jetzt… ich weiß auch nicht… jetzt nicht mehr.“ Sie drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst?“_

_„Ja.“ Zu Zögern brauchte ich nicht._

_„Das musst du nicht.“_

_„Ich weiß.“_

_„Es wird nicht schön werden.“_

_„Ich weiß.“_

_„Ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen.“_

_„Nein.“_

_Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich mir denken können…“_

_Ich entspannte mich wieder und ging auf sie zu. „Das hättest du…“ Sie war schon immer kleiner gewesen als ich, aber jetzt kam sie mir noch kleiner und schutzbedürftiger vor, obwohl sie mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt hätte, hätte ich das jemals laut gesagt…_

_„Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke“, sie sah zu mir auf, „hatte ich noch einiges vor.“_

_„Was?“ Ich war verwirrt. Tony war mehr als weltgewandt. Sie war bereits in Städten und Ländern gewesen, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal hatte aussprechen können. „Was meinst du?“_

_„Naja, ich bin zwar schon wer weiß wo gewesen, aber du warst nie dabei.“ Sie tat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wollte schon immer mit _ **dir**_ die Welt bereisen.“_

_Ich blickte sie verwirrt an. „Mit mir?“_

_„Mit wem denn sonst? Es gibt so vieles was ich dir zeigen wollte, so viele Orte die du hättest sehen sollen…“_

_„Wir waren schon mal gemeinsam im Urlaub.“_

_„Steve, L.A. zählt nur bedingt. Was ich meine, ist London, Paris, Rom, Moskau. Solche Städte. Los Angeles war mehr oder weniger eine Geschäftsreise.“_

_„Ich fand‘s trotzdem schön.“ Ich wusste, was sie meinte. Auch ich hatte Pläne, die nun zu Staub zerfallen waren. „Tun wir’s.“_

_„Was?“_

_„Ziehen wir’s durch. Ich werd‘ meinen Job kündigen. Ich finde irgendwie, irgendwann schon einen neuen. Wir reisen um die Welt.“_


	4. ... Reisen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist so schmalzig, dass es fast schon ekelig ist und ich muss es wissen, ich hab's geschrieben. ;)  
> Ein wenig Filler, das nächste Kapitel wird besser... da ist dann auch mehr los.

Ein paar Tage später hatte ich sowohl Job als auch Wohnung gekündigt und mein gesammeltes Zeug in den Stark Tower verfrachtet. Tony und ich hatten dutzende Reiseziele ins Auge gefasst und diskutiert. Ich hatte ein wenig den Überblick verloren, aber Tony schien alles im Griff zu haben.

Es hatte vier Wochen gedauert bis wir uns endlich auf sechs Orte geeinigt hatten; wir würden jeden Kontinent besuchen. An das, was danach kommen würde, mochte ich noch gar nicht denken.

In diesen vier Wochen hatte sich Tony, Peppers Beobachtungen zufolge, von zurückgezogen und fast schon depressiv zu offen, lebensfroh und fast schon arbeitswütig zurückentwickelt. Wir hingen oft in ihrer Werkstatt rum. Sie schraubte, ich zeichnete. Immer dasselbe Motiv…

Auch wenn ich es vermeiden wollte daran zu denken, gelang es mir nicht immer.

Und unglücklicher Weise bemerkte Tony genau das öfter als mir lieb war…

 

_Sie wurde immer still bevor sie beteuerte, dass sie es verstehen könnte, wenn ich einen Rückzieher machen würde._

_„Steve, im Ernst-“_

_„Nein!“_

_„Steve, dass Pepper dich hierher gebracht hat, dass du freiwillig gekommen bist, war mehr als ich jemals von dir verlangen könnte.“_

_Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Ich bleibe hier“, knurrte ich._

_Sie sah mich an bevor sie lächelte._

_„Es gab nie ein Zurück für mich. Seit dem Tag, an dem Pepper bei mir vor der Tür stand und mir erzählte, dass du nicht mehr lange hast, habe ich niemals daran gedacht dich hier alleinzulassen. Ich liebe dich.“_

_Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an._

_„Ich werde jede einzelne Sekunde, die ich mit dir haben werde, genießen und ich werde weder nach vorn, noch zurückblicken. Ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen und ich habe es auch nicht vor.“_

_Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie riss sich von mir los. Sie lief nicht davon sondern klammerte sich an mir fest, während sie weinte. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und vergoss selbst ein paar Tränen._

_„Weißt du, ich glaube wir sollten anfangen zu packen.“_

_Sie zuckte kurz zusammen bevor ich ein Kichern von ihr hörte._


	5. Station Eins: Peru oder: Die Anden, die Lamas und die Tony

Drei Tage später flogen wir los.

Der erste Halt war Peru, Lima, um genau zu sein. Wir hatten vor, ein wenig am Strand zu liegen, uns zu entspannen und uns die Kultur näherer anzusehen. Aber der Hauptgrund waren die Anden. Tony hatte sich fest vorgenommen auf einen Berg zu steigen und von dort runterzuspucken. Sie würde immer ein Kind bleiben…

 

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster als unser Flugzeug landete; Pepper hatte uns einen Privatjet überlassen. Lima war eine Großstadt wie New York, aber trotzdem vollkommen anders. Von dem ausgehend, was ich aus dem Fenster unseres Flugzeugs sah, war es sogar noch mehr zubetoniert als New York. Aber das war mir in diesem Moment mehr als egal. Ich beobachtete viel lieber Tony, wie sie aus dem Fenster sah und vor Aufregung ständig auf und ab wippte._

_„Miss Stark, Mister Rogers, ich muss Sie bitten sich hinzusetzen und Ihre Sicherheitsgurte anzulegen. Wir befinden uns im Anflug auf den Aeropuerto Internacional Jorge Chávez. Die Außentemperatur beträgt 19°C und es weht ein schwacher bis mäßiger Wind aus südlicher Richtung“, informierte uns unser Pilot. Und dieser Pilot war kein Geringerer als JARVIS. Tony hatte wirklich JARVIS‘ Software in den Bordcomputer eingespeist und somit verzichteten wir, zu meinem Leidwesen, auf einen menschlichen Piloten. Nennt mich altmodisch, aber ich hätte mich ein klein wenig sicherer gefühlt, wenn jemand wirklich im Cockpit gesessen hätte._

_Aber ich musste zugeben, dass JARVIS einen ziemlich guten Job machte._

_…_

_Die Luft war zwar angenehm warm, aber ziemlich feucht. Wir mussten allerdings nicht lange draußen warten, denn es fuhr bereits eine Limousine vor als wir ausstiegen. Der Chauffeur grüßte auf Spanisch und ich war heilfroh, dass Tony mehr als nur fließendes Englisch sprach._

_„La dirección del hotel es... Tome el camino más corto para llegar” Man hörte nicht mal ihren Akzent raus, fand ich jedenfalls, allerdings hatte ich auch keine Ahnung von Spanisch..._

_Ich half dem guten Mann unser Gepäck, welches zum Großteil aus Tonys Sachen bestand, in den Kofferraum zu laden und setzte mich neben Tony auf den Rücksitz. Man konnte über sie sagen was man wollte, aber Tony Stark reiste mit Stil. Es war schön kühl in der Limo und mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Tony nach dem mit Eis und Champagnerflaschen gefüllten Kühler griff um die wohl teuerste sich darin befindende Flasche rauszunehmen und aufzumachen. Die Gläser standen schon bereit und sie schenkte ein. Ich starrte das Glas an, das sie mir hinhielt._

_„Steve, nimm das Glas“, lachte sie und ich tat, was sie mir sagte. Wir stießen an und ich konnte nicht anders als anzufangen zu lachen._

_„Das ist das verrückteste, was ich jemals gemacht habe.“_

_„Du hast wohl vergessen, mit wem du hier bist“, grinste sie. „Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht, das hättest du wissen müssen, als du dich auf mich eingelassen hast.“_

_Da hatte sie Recht. Bei unserem ersten Date hatte war das komplette Kino leer, weil sie dem Besitzer eine fast schon unanständige Summe Geld gezahlt hatte, um etwas Privatsphäre zu gewährleisten. Irgendetwas, was Tony tat, als ‚normal‘ oder ‚langweilig‘ zu bezeichnen, kam einer schon fast Beleidigung gleich._

_Der Fahrer hatte uns bereits ins Stadtinnere befördert als wir aus dem Fenster sahen. Wir fuhren am Parque de las Naciones vorbei und bogen auf die Avenida la Marina, glaube ich. Ich hatte mich ein wenig schlau gemacht. Wir fuhren durch Siedlungen und sogar Baustellen._

_„Ich hab‘ ihm gesagt er soll den kürzesten Weg nehmen und der scheint wohl hierdurch zu führen“, sagte Tony._

_Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck, während das Auto eine scharfe Kurve nahm. Ich fiel auf Tony, die dank meines schweren Körpers und den Naturgesetzen erstmal gegen das Fenster gematscht wurde._

_„Hey, das Meer.“_

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster und staunte. Wir fuhren tatsächlich nur wenige Meter vom Meer entfernt die Avenida Costanera entlang und ich vergaß für einen Moment die Welt um mich herum. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich in New York verbracht und die einzigen Gewässer, das ich je gesehen hatte, waren der Hudson und der East River, an irgendeiner Bucht war ich nie._

_Ich merkte auch erst gar nicht, dass sich unter mir etwas bewegte, bis Tony mir am Ohr zog. „Steve, du zerquetscht mich“, hustete sie, während sie versuchte mich am Ohr von ihr runterzuziehen._

_„Entschuldige.“ Ich setzte mich wieder auf und ließ sie atmen. Sie lächelte mich an._

_„Du warst wirklich nie an so einem Ort, oder?“_

_„Nein.“_

_„Warte ab, es wird noch viel besser.“_

_Und das wurde es. Tony hatte das zwar nicht gemeint, aber mir klappte die Kinnlade trotzdem nach unten, als ich die Klippe zu unserer Linken sah. Zweifellos die Costa Verde. Wir fuhren noch eine Weile auf dem Circuito De Playas, bis wir wieder ein paar scharfe Kurven nahmen und auf eine andere Straße bogen, die uns wieder ins Stadtinnere bringen würde. Hochhäuser, kleine Baustellen und Spielplätze rauschten an uns vorbei, als ich wieder, unelegant wie ich war, auf Tony lag. Ich erdrückte sie diesmal nicht, ich wurde lediglich angegrinst und zwar auf eine der Arten, die ich so sehr mochte. Die ‚Wenn-wir-auf-dem-Zimmer-sind-bist- du-fällig Weise‘._

_Und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis wir endlich ankamen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich nach insgesamt sieben Jahren Beziehung mit Tony allmählich daran gewöhnen sollen, aber ich konnte nicht anderes, als ein kleines Keuchen rauszulassen, als ich sah, dass wir vor dem teuersten Hotel Limas im Bezirk Miraflores standen._

_„Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“_

_„Doch, warum?“_

_„Wirklich?“_

_„Ja. Für dich nur das Beste.“ An dem Punkt konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten._

_„So eine 0,5-Zimmer-Wohunug hätt’s doch auch getan.“_

_„So ein Quatsch.“_

_Die Tür ging auf und Tony stieg aus. Na schön, vielleicht hatte ich da ein wenig überreagiert, aber alles, woran ich in diesem Moment denken konnte, waren die Unsummen an Geld, die Tony allein für diese Reise hatte ausgegeben haben müssen. Ich wollte fast gar nicht wissen, wo wir die anderen fünf Reisen leben würden; das Einzige, was über die wusste, waren die Länder und Städte, nicht einmal wie lange wir an einem Ort blieben._

_„Usted no quiere salir?”_

_Ich sah zu unserem Fahrer auf, der mich ein wenig erwartungsvoll ansah, bevor ich wiederum erwartungsvoll zu Tony sah._

_„Er fragt, ob du nicht aussteigen willst.“_

_„Oh, ja, natürlich.“ Mit leicht rotem Kopf stieg ich aus und wollte gerade unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum mitnehmen, als mir der junge Mann zuvor kam._

_„He estado haciendo esto.”_

_„Er sagt, er macht das.”_

_Ich nickte kurz und folgte Tony ins Hotel und ich glaubte mein linkes Auge zucken zu fühlen. Ich bleib wie ein Idiot in der Eingangshalle stehen. Sogar die Mülleimer sahen luxuriös aus._

_Ich bekam mit, dass Tony derweil zur Rezeption ging…_

_„Buenos días! He reservado la suite presidencial. En el nombre de Stark.”_

_Ich sah mich immer noch um, als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte._

_„Hier der Schlüssel“, sagte Tony und hielt mir die Karte zum Zimmer hin._

_„Welches Zimmer haben wir?“_

_„Wirst du schon sehen.“ Wir nahmen den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch… und höher… und höher. Bis wir endlich ganz…oben… ankamen… ich trat hinaus und starrte auf ein blankes Messingschild neben den zwei großen Mahagoniflügeltüren, in das zwei Worte eingraviert waren._

_„Presidental Suite?“ quietschte ich. Ja, ich quietschte. Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass ich das konnte._

_„Presidental Suite.“ Tony kam ebenfalls aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus und zog ihre Schlüsselkarte durch den Schlitz neben der Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und schwang die Tür auf. Was ich sah verschlug mir die Sprache; alles, was noch aus meinem Mund kam, waren undefinierbare Laute des Unglaubens._

_Wir befanden uns in einer Art Wohnzimmer wieder, welches größer war, als mein ganzes Apartment. Durch die Zeit mit Tony war ich zwar große Räume gewöhnt, aber ich fand mein schlichtes, kleines Apartment immer noch am schönsten. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich immer noch dort gewohnt hatte und nicht bei Tony.  
Mitten im Raum stand ein riesiges, schwarzes Klavier, dahinter das gigantische Panoramafenster mit Blick aufs Meer. Tony huschte an mir vorbei. „Steve, du musst schon reinkommen, oder willst du im Gang schlafen?“_

_Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte endlich einen Fuß über die Schwelle. „Das hier ist also unser Zimmer…“_

_„Machst du Witze? Das hier ist unser temporäres Wohnzimmer.“_

_Ich schluckte. „Tony, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Was hat das alles gekostet?“_

_„Geld.“_

_„Tony.“_

_„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen.“_

_„Was? Warum?“_

_„Weil es ein Geschenk ist.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ich wusste, dass ich diese Diskussion haushoch verloren hatte. Wenn sie das tat, hatte man besser die Klappe zu halten, sonst würde sie richtig schlecht gelaunt werden. Und das war das Letzte, was ich wollte._

_Ich seufzte. „Schön, wie du meinst.“ Sie lächelte triumphierend._

_„Komm, lass uns den Rest ansehen.“ Sie zerrte mich durch die Hallen und ich wurde mit jedem Zimmer, durch das wir gingen, langsamer. Wir hatten sogar eine eigene Sauna! Ich fiel fast vom Glauben ab._

_Wir kamen endlich zum Schlafzimmer und als ich das riesige Bett sah, wurde ich urplötzlich furchtbar schläfrig. Ich ging zu Tony, die aus dem nicht minder großen Fenster sah, legte den einen Arm hinter ihre Knie und stützte mit der anderen ihren Rücken, als ich sie hochhob und wie eine Braut zum Bett trug._

_„Steve, was machst du?“_

_„Steve müde. Steve muss schlafen“, murmelte ich nur und legte sie aufs Bett. „Und Steve will nicht allein schlafen.“ Ich legte mich neben sie und zog sie näher heran._

_„Es ist erst Mittag.“_

_„Steve egal.“_

_Sie schnaubte und versuchte sich von meinen Armen zu befreien. Tja, Pustekuchen._

_„Steve, lass los.“_

_„Nein, Steve kuscheln“, sträubte ich mich wie ein kleines Kind._

_„Du nervst“, knurrte Tony schläfrig. Sie klemmte ihren Kopf unter mein Kinn. „Und jetzt ist Ruhe. Tony müde, Tony muss schlafen.“ Das war einfacher als gedacht._

_…_

_Wir wachten einige Zeit später auf. Es war bereits dunkel draußen. Wir hatten den gesamten ersten Tag in Peru verpennt._

_„Wie spät ist es?“_

_„Genau 8.32.“_

_„Das darf nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.“_

_Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und hievte Tony auf meinen Bauch. „Was haben wir jetzt vor?“_

_„Essen.“ Tony war immer noch zu müde; an diesem Punkt konnte sie nicht einmal mehr ganze Sätze bilden._

_„Was soll’s denn geben?“_

_„Irgendwas Leckeres.“_

_„Sehr präzise.“_

_„Ich bin müde.“_

_„Das bist du sonst auch. Die Ausrede zählt nicht.“_

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde dann auch gleich durchgestartet. Trotz ihrer allmorgendlichen, zeitweise schon ins Extreme gesteigerten, Müdigkeit, war Tony schon vor dem Morgengrauen auf den Beinen…_

_„Steve, steh auf!“_

_„Was? Warum?“ Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist fünf.“_

_„Morgenstund‘ hat Gold im Mund.“_

_„Und Gold im Mund ist ungesund. Deine Worte“, nuschelte ich ins Kissen._

_„Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie wieder damit nerven so früh aufzustehen.“_

_„Was haben wir überhaupt vor?“_

_„Wir gehen in den Bergen wandern.“_

_Ich warf ein Kissen nach ihr und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinem eigenen._

_…_

_Zwei Stunden später waren wir dann schon auf dem Weg nach San Juan de Lurigancho, einem Stadtteil von Lima, der an die Anden grenzt, und von wo aus wir einen noch recht kleinen Berg heraufkrackseln wollten._

_„Tony, jetzt beruhig‘ dich doch mal.“_

_Sie war so hibbelig, dass es schon fast nervig war. „Okay.“ Sie hörte augenblicklich auf zu zappeln und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter._

_„Kleines Nervenbündel“, lächelte ich und zog sie näher heran. „Versprich mir, dass du keine unnötigen und oder verrückten Stunts da oben abziehst.“_

_Sie schaute mich empört an. „Steve, du kennst mich._

_„Ja, genau darum reden wir gerade darüber.“_

_…_

_Wir kamen nach ungefähr einer Stunde am Fuß der Anden im Nordosten von San Juan an. Wir, das heißt Tony, hatten uns für den kleinen Teil des Gebirges entschieden, der San Juan und Santa Anita voneinander trennte._

_Wir stiegen aus dem Jeep und traten in die Menschenmenge des meist besiedelten Districtos von Lima._

_„Ich nehme an, Sie sind Señorita Stark und Señor Rogers?“ Wir drehten uns um und schauten einem jungen Mann, etwa in unserem Alter, ins Gesicht. Er lächelte uns freundlich an, als er uns die Hand entgegenstreckte. „Ich bin Pedro, ihr heutiger Führer.“_

_„Ich bin Tony, das ist Steve“, sagte Tony und schüttelte ihm schon fast euphorisch die Hand. Es war wirklich putzig wie sie sich freute._

_„Wir werden heute nicht an Felswänden hochklettern. Wir nehmen den Circuito Jicamarca. Normalerweise fahren dort die Mountainbiker an jedem sonnigen Tag das Gebirge rauf und runter, aber heute ist der Circuito nur für Bergsteiger frei. Das ist nicht normal.“_

_Ich sah mit weit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Tony herüber, die mich, wie erwartet, mit schockierter Miene ansah und die Hände ein Stück hochhielt. Alles an ihr schrie schuldbewusst ‘ich war’s nicht‘. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah zur sich vor uns aufbauenden Gebirgskette auf._

_„Wir gehen dort nicht allein rauf. Wir nehmen noch eine Freundin von mir mit.“ Er ging zu einem kleinen Stall. Und brachte ein vierbeiniges, langhalsiges Tier mit._

_„Das hier ist Cristina.“_

_„Na, was bist du denn für eine“, brabbelte Tony das Tier an, welches meiner Meinung nach gefährlich nach Lama aussah._

_„Señorita, Sie sollten nicht so nah-“_

_„Bah!“_

_Zu spät._

_Das augenscheinliche Lama hatte Tony, ehe wir’s uns versahen, mitten in Gesicht gespuckt._

_„Igitt!“_

_„Geht es Ihnen gut, Señorita?“, fragte Pedro und eilte zu Tony._

_„Sie meinen abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass mir dieses gemeine Viech gerade volle Breitseite ins Gesicht gerotzt hat?!“, knurrte Tony eigentlich mehr das sich vor ihr befindliche Tier, als unseren Führer an. Als das Lama jedoch zurückknurrte, wich sie ein Stück hinter Pedro._

_Wir bepackten die stolze Cristina mit dem Bisschen, das wir dabei hatten und marschierten bergauf. Ich sah mich um, während wir immer weiter gen Himmel stiegen. Es war umwerfend zu sehen, wie alles immer kleiner wurde und man nicht anders konnte, als immer wieder den Fleck zu suchen, an dem man losgegangen war. Tony hielt sich während dieser ganzen Zeit von dem plüschigen Tierchen fern, das ihr auf so rüde Art und Weise die Meinung gegeigt hatte._

_Wie es aussah hatte Tony auch um zusätzliche Umwege gebeten. Wir liefen stundenlang umher, erst auf dem Circuito Jicamarca, dann auf zahllosen kleinen Wanderwegen und umrundeten sogar den kleinen nördlichen Abzweig von Santa Anita, bevor wir kehrt machten. Auf dem höchsten Gipfel bei Santa Anita blieben wir kurz stehen und sahen hinaus._

_„Unglaublich…“_

_„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier stehen…“_

_Der Ausblick war atemberaubend. Es war leicht neblig, aber man konnte darüber  
hinwegsehen. Die Sonne stand hoch und der Himmel war klar. Man konnte ins Tal hinab sehen, über Santa Anita, Rimac, La Victoria und das Stadtzentrum, über San Miguel und Miraflores, bevor sich in der weiten Ferne der Pazifik ausbreitete._

_Ich hätte den ganzen Tag hier in Frieden stehen können…_

_„So, und nun zum geschäftlichen Teil.“_

_… bis Tony in stolzem Gange zur Klippe schritt… und allen Ernstes den Abhang  
hinunterspuckte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geplanter Upload war letzten Montag, besser sehr spät als nie. Ich hab' versucht genau zu recherchieren, aber es kann trotzdem sein, dass ich irgendwas falsch interpretiert oder gar vergessen habe. Wem was auffällt, kann es ruhig kundtun. Google, bzw. Google Übersetzer waren auch wegen meiner nicht vorhandenen Spanischkenntnisse nur bedingt hilfreich.
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Tony von einem Berg spucken wollen würde. Ich hab' meinen Onkel gefragt, warum er auf einen Berg steigen würde und aus seiner sehr spontanen Antwort wurde Tonys Grund.
> 
> Hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ;)


	6. Station Zwei: Marokko oder: Das Glück dieser Erde liegt nicht nur auf dem Rücken der Pferde

Die zweite Station war Marrakesch im Herzen Marokkos. Noch heißer als Peru und mit wesentlich mehr Sand. Wir hatten uns in Peru schon an feuchtwarmes Klima gewöhnt, aber auf die knochentrockene Wüste waren wir nicht so ganz vorbereitet…

 

_Wir wurden wieder abgeholt und Tony gab die Adresse diesmal auf Französisch durch. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten vom Flughafen bis zum Hotel und ich nahm mir fest vor, Tony auf eine Staderkundungstour mitzunehmen, sie notfalls mitzuschleifen, wenn es nicht anders ging; das war sie mir nach der Sache mit dem Bergsteigen schuldig, auch wenn es sich gelohnt hatte. Es gab in der Stadt sogar ein Theater, wo sie auch mit hinkommen musste, ob sie wollte oder nicht._

_Auf den Straßen von Marrakesch liefen sogar Kamele… oder waren das Dromedare… ich konnte mir das noch nie merken. Auch hier hatte Tony weder Kosten, noch Mühen gescheut und wir waren wieder einmal im teuersten Hotel der Stadt untergebracht. Wir bestellten schnell was zu essen beim Zimmerservice und verbrachten den Rest des Tages faul am Pool._

_Einige Tage wurden einfach nur gefaulenzt, andere waren weitaus ereignisreicher, wie der angedrohte und auch durchgezogene Theaterbesuch oder der Kurztrip nach Casablanca. Ich schliff Tony tagelang durch die Stadt, ohne dass sie sich auch nur einmal beklagte. Als ich sie fragte, was los sei, sagte sie nur wie schön es sei mich lächeln und so begeistert zu sehen._

_Und mir wurde schlagartig klar, was wir hier überhaupt taten. Wir versuchten das Beste aus einer ausweglosen Situation zu machen die mich sogar in meinen Alpträumen verfolgte._

_„Morgen machen wir übrigens etwas, was auch mir einen Heidenspaß macht“, holte sie mich in die Realität zurück._

_„Und was wäre das?“_

_„Sag ich nicht! Aber ich verspreche, du kannst ausschlafen.“_

_…_

_Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine Laufbahn, die in die Wüste führte und sich irgendwann im Sand verlief. Dutzende Kamele samt Reiter  
bewegten sich über die Bahn und zu den provisorischen Stallungen._

_„Kamelrennen?“ War das wirklich ihr Ernst?_

_„Ja, Kamelrennen!“ Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich zu den Kamelen rüber. „Wir machen natürlich kein richtiges Rennen, aber wir werden auf ihnen reiten.“_

_„Tony, ich freue mich dich endlich wiederzusehen“, rief ein älterer Mann neben drei gesattelten Kamelen und breitete seine Arme aus._

_„Amir! Wie geht’s dir?“ Sie umarmten sie kurz und fest bevor Tony uns bekannt machte. „Steve, das ist Amir, er wird uns begleiten.“_

_„Freut mich.“_

_„Ebenso.“_

_Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich war noch nie auf einem Pferd geritten, geschweige denn auf einem Kamel._

_„Das ist ganz einfach“, beantwortete Amir mein unausgesprochenes ‘wie soll das gehen?‘ „Tony, komm, wir zeigen es ihm._

_Tony trat ein Schritt näher zum Kamel und hielt sich am Sattel fest. Sie schwang ihr Bein über den Rücken des Tieres und setzte sich auf. Amir signalisierte dem Kamel, das es aufstehen sollte, was es auch ohne zu mucken tat. Tony grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd als sich das Tier in Bewegung setzte und mit ihr über den Platz spazierte.  
Amir half mir ebenfalls bevor er auf sein eigenes Kamel stieg. Wir ritten Richtung Westen, dem Wasser entgegen. Tony und ich ritten nebeneinander, während ich mich langsam, aber sich an das komische Gefühl des auf dem Kamel Sitzens gewöhnte._

_Amir ritt voraus und einige Stunden später, als die Sonne begann hinter dem Horizont zu verschinden, schlugen wir unser Lager hinter einem Felsen auf. Tony und ich teilten uns ein Zelt und waren gerade dabei Decken und Kissen auszupacken, als sie sich auf mich warf._

_„Hey, was soll das?“_

_„Ich wärm‘ schon mal vor.“_

_„Was?“_

_„Naja, in der Wüste wird es nachts ziemlich kalt. Weißt du, da gibt‘s nur eine wirksame Methode“, meinte sie verschlagen._

_„Ja, sich gut zudecken“, grinste ich zurück._

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich noch vor Tony wach. Es war schummrig draußen, als ich mich vorsichtig aus ihrem Griff befreite und sie in die warmen Decken einpackte. Ich schlich mich aus dem Zelt in die morgendliche Kälte hinaus und sah die Sonne aufgehen. Es war ein unglaubliches Schauspiel, als sie hinter dem Gebirge noch hinter Marrakesch empor stieg, den Himmel in rot und violett tauchte und die Wüste in pures Gold verwandelte. Ich erschreckte mich als sich auf einmal Tonys Arme wie zwei Schlangen um meine Taille wanden._

_„Ich hab‘ mich schon gefragt wo du bist“, wisperte sie und stützte ihr Kinn auf meine Schulter. „Dass wir so was noch mal sehen.“_

_…_

_Wir ritten noch bis zum Mittag weiter und ich war mir sicher, dass ich mir meine ‘vier Buchstaben‘ durchgescheuert hatte. Ich wippte leicht vor, um auszutesten, wie es um meinen  
Hintern stand, als ich ein Kichern zu meiner Rechten hörte. Ich konnte zwar nur ihre Augen sehen; der Rest wurde vom schützenden Kopftuch verdeckt, aber ich wusste, dass Tony lächelte. Und allein das war mir eine lädierte Rückenverlängerung wert._

_„Wir sind da“, rief Amir einige Meter vor uns._

_Wir konnten bislang lediglich das Meer sehen, doch bei Amirs Ausruf gab Tony ihrem Reittier leicht die Sporen und es trabte zu Amir bevor es langsamer wurde uns schließlich stehen blieb. Ich trieb mein eigenes Kamel ebenfalls an. Mein Blick war auf Tony geheftet bis ich sie erreicht hatte._

_„Sieh dir das an“, atmete sie die Worte fast nur aus._

_Ich sah nach vorn und fiel fast vom Kamel. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger Strand vor einer Stadt aus weißem Stein, von einer Mauer umgeben, mit Türmen besetzt und auf der felsigen Küste erbaut._

_„Willkommen in Essaouria, der Stadt des Windes.“_

_…_

_Die Stadt war zwar nicht so groß wie Marrakesch, aber trotzdem ziemlich imposant. Auch wenn es bestimmt normal war, dass auch hier Kamele durch die Straßen schlenderten, wurde man hier etwas schräg angesehen, wenn man auf einem ritt._

_Wir gingen am Hafen entlang, wo überall dutzende kleine, blaue Boote lagen, auf Märkte, auf denen riesige Mengen von Obst, Gemüse und anderen Dingen verkauft wurden, und sogar in der Innenstadt auf den Bürgersteigen. Und ich weiß, dass es seltsam klingt, aber ich kam nicht darüber hinweg, dass überall Palmen standen._

_…_

_Tony und ich standen an der Hafenmauer und sahen der Sonne dabei zu, wie sie hinter den Schleierwolken und dem Horizont verschwand. Ich hielt Tony in meinen Armen, alles war perfekt… bis ich einen Schwarm Möwen bemerkte, der direkt auf uns zukam._

_„Tony, ich glaube, wir sollten-“_

_„WAH!“ Tony schubste mich leicht zur Seite. Als sie einer ‘Fliegerbombe‘ auswich._

_„Das hab‘ ich gemeint.“_

_„Ihr dämlichen Mistviecher!“, brüllte sie den Vögeln hinterher. „Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege!“_

_„Werd‘ ich aber richtig zugeschissen“, kicherte ich und war froh, dass sie mich in ihrem halben Tobsuchtsanfall nicht hörte._

_…_

_Wir übernachteten in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Hotel und machten uns in aller Frühe wieder auf den Weg nach Marrakesch, welches wir anderthalb Tage später erreichten._

_Wieder im Hotel überholte Tony mich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, was mir ganz recht war._

_„Sag mal, Steve, was hat Amir dir eigentlich noch in die Hand gedrückt, als wir uns verabschiedet haben?“, hörte ich Tony aus den Schlafzimmer rufen._

_„Warte kurz!“ Ich trat aus der Badzimmertür und musste grinsen, als ich Tonys ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah._

_„Steve, was hast du da an?“, lachte Tony und konnte sich ab da nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Sie brach schon fast zusammen vor Lachen und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln._

_„Warum?“, grinste ich zurück, „Amir hat gesagt mir würde das stehen.“_

_Und das tat es auch, allerdings muss ich schon zugeben, dass es an Tony besser ausgesehen hätte. Ich trug nämlich ein schulter- und bauchfreies, weißes Top, passend zu einem weißen Rock mit blauen und goldenen Stickereien auf der Vorderseite, der bis zum Boden reichte. Amir hatte mir dieses fragwürdige Ensemble mitgegeben, um Tony eine Freude zu machen. Dieser Plan ging vollends auf. Tony kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem riesigen Himmelbett._

_„Das kann ich mir denken“, kicherte sie und kriegte sich langsam wieder ein. „Der Rock betont deine Hüften wirklich sehr. Kommt gut.“ Sie fiel fast vom Bett._

_„Freut mich, dass es dich so amüsiert, aber ich glaube, dass wir den Abend mit anderen… Aktivitäten besser könnten ausklingen lassen.“ Ich fing an leicht die Hüften zu schwingen und Tony hörte abrupt auf zu lachen._

_„Amir, ich könnt‘ dich knutschen“, stotterte sie als ich auf sie zukam._

_„Wie wär’s, wenn du jemand anderen knutschen würdest?“ Ich beugte mich zu ihr herab. „Wie wär’s mit mir?“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute nur halb so lang als das letzte Kapitel, aber ich hoffe es reicht erstmal;) Vielleicht überarbeite/ verlängere ich's noch mal...
> 
> Steves Faszination für Palmen am Straßenrand südlicher Länder und Tonys Hass auf Möven basieren auf meinen eigenen Erfahrungen.
> 
> Meinungen sind gern gesehen!


	7. Station Drei: Japan oder: Steve + Sushi = nicht gut!

Das erste woran ich denke, wenn ich mich an Japan erinnere, ist Tony, dann die Hauptstadt Tokio, dann Sushi und dann die Toilette…

 

_Das Penthouse-Apartment war selbstverständlich vom allerfeinsten, was anderes hatte man bei Tony nicht zu erwarten.  
Sie stand auf dem Balkon und sah über die Dächer der Stadt als ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Es war kühl draußen und es wehte eine leichte Brise._

_Ich trat auf den Balkon und sah über ihre Schulter, als ich meine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Hier oben konnte man den Lärm der Straße gar nicht mehr hören. Wir sahen auf die funkelnde Skyline Tokios, bis Tony sich umdrehte und mich angrinste. „Ich hab' Hunger. Lass uns essen gehen."_

_Ich grinste zurück und griff ihre Hand. Sie drehte eine elegante Pirouette. Ich fing sie hielt sie fest._

_„Schön, ich will Sushi."_

_„Ja! Mir fällt gerade auf, dass wir noch nie zusammen Sushi essen waren. Alles Mögliche, aber kein Sushi. Das müssen wir ändern! Zieh dir schnell was an, ich hab' Hunger!"_

_Ich küsste sie kurz und zog mir ein T-Shirt an bevor sie mir noch wortwörtlich das Ohr abkauen würde._

_„Auf 'los' geht's los!" Wir fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten in die Lobby. Als ich ein paar Tage zuvor zum ersten Mal vor diesem gläsernen Ungetüm stand, das uns fast einen halben Kilometer über den Boden bringen konnte, war mir ziemlich mulmig. Das Problem war nicht die Höhe sondern die Tatsache, dass wenn ich nach unten sah, ich den Menschen dabei zusehen konnte wie sie schrumpften. Tony, wie bei eigentlich allen Dingen, die normale Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen würden, schaute jedes Mal begeistert nach unten, wenn wir im Affenzahn Richtung oberste Etage sausten._

_Die Stadt war am Abend genauso belebt, wie am Tag als wir auf die Straße gingen. Alles war taghell erleuchtet. Wir gingen in ein kleines, gemütliches Restaurant und setzten uns in den hinteren Teil. Ich warf sofort einen Blick auf die Speisekarte, wobei sich schon das erste Problem auftat: Ich wusste nicht was da nun Fisch und was Fleisch war. Ich konnte weder Japanisch lesen, noch sprechen. Tony hingegen blätterte seelenruhig durchs Menü und legte nach einer Weile die Karte zeremoniell nieder, geduldig wartend auf meine Wahl._

_„Ehm… ich nehm' das gleiche wie du."_

_„Kugelfisch mit Seetangbeilage? Das ist nicht was für jedermann."_

_„Was ist mit Vorschlag B?" fragte ich nervös zurück._

_„Vorschlag B wäre, dass wir uns die Sushi-Platte teilen."_

_„Vorschlag B finde ich doch sehr ansprechend."_

_Wie gerufen kam dann auch schon der Kellner und nahm unsere Bestellung auf. Ich wusste so gut wie alles über Tony; so gut wie alles, weil ich erst jetzt herausfand, wie viele Sprachen sie eigentlich beherrschte. Spanisch, Französisch, Japanisch und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war._

_„Wir haben die letzten Tage nur sinnlos rumgesessen. Was wollen wir die nächsten Tage machen?", fragte Tony._

_„Ich will noch mal zum Meiji-Schrein-"_

_„Wegen der Gemäldegalerie."_

_„Und zum Nationalmuseum."_

_„Mich wundert es immer wieder, dass du nicht Geschichte studierst. Dann müssen wir aber auch noch zum Kaiserpalast."_

_Tony konnte man normalerweise nur unter Zwang, Androhung von Couchverbannung oder allgemeinem Liebesentzug dazu bewegen sich für Geschichte zu 'begeistern', aber ich war der Letzte, der sich beklagen würde._

_Ich mochte japanisches Essen eigentlich ganz gern. Die einzige Schwierigkeit, und das daraus resultierende Problem Nummer zwei, waren die Stäbchen, die bei einem Grobmotoriker wie mir, ein ziemliches Handicap darstellten._

_So versuchte ich schon beinahe verzweifelt mit den so verhassten Essutensilien einigermaßen klarzukommen, was mir leider unmöglich schien._

_„Warte, ich zeig's dir." Tony griff nach den Stäbchen und legte sie mir richtig in die Hand. „Und jetzt vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger… ja, genau so, sehr gut. Jetzt versuch's mit dem kleinen Happen."_

_Und es funktionierte tatsächlich. Stolz schaufelte ich mir etwas Sushi in den Rachen und kaute zufrieden darauf rum. Wer hätte gedacht, dass roher Fisch so gut schmeckte._

_Glücklich und satt machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Stadtinnere und gingen in eine Bar, in der Tony uns Sake bestellte._

_Das sollten wir noch bereuen._

_…_

_Am nächsten Morgen war mir unglaublich flau im Magen. Ich drehte mich um zu Tony, die immer noch schlief. Vielleicht brauchte ich ja nur etwas Frischluft; letzte Nacht hatten wir ja immerhin noch einiges getrunken._

_Ich setzte mich auf und beging einen folgenschweren Fehler. Der Raum fing an sich zu drehen. Als er schließlich damit aufhörte, nutzte ich meine Chance und spurtete zum Badezimmer, wo mir mein gestriges Sushi einen schönen guten Morgen wünschte._

_„Steve, ist alles klar bei dir?"_

_Großartig, ich hatte mit meinem Rumgewürge Tony aufgeweckt. Morgens um sechs. Stellt euch vor, jemand würde euch samstagmorgens um sechs aus dem Bett holen. So war Tony immer drauf, völlig egal welcher Tag war._

_„Mir geht's gut" rief ich mit gequälter Stimme, als ich mich wieder in die Schüssel übergab._

_„Hört sich aber nicht so", sagte sie genau neben mir. „Die Erkundungstour verschieben wir wohl besser, was?" Sie rieb mir sachte den Rücken._

_„Nie wieder Sushi", würgte ich hervor und beugte mich wieder über's Porzellan._


	8. Station Vier: Russland oder: Auf ihn mit ohne Gebrüll!

Moskau war zu der zugeschneit. Zentimeterhoher Schnee. Überall. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal froh sein würde Schnee zu sehen. Nach Peru und Marokko war es eine willkommene Abwechslung…

 

_Moskau war eine Stadt der Kultur. Und sogar Tony gefiel das. Ihr Interesse an Kunst war doch größer als ich zu hoffen vermochte und so standen wir einige Tage nach unserer Ankunft in der Tretjakow-Galerie vor der ‘Offenbarung des Christus gegenüber den Menschen‘ von Alexander Iwanow und diskutierten über die Bedeutung des Künstlers in der heutigen Zeit. Wir diskutierten eigentlich so ziemlich jedes Bild, das uns gefiel und verbrachten sogar Stunden damit._

_Als die Durchsage auf Russisch kam, dass das Museum bald schließen würde, zog Tony eine Flunsch. „Wir kommen morgen wieder“, murrte sie._

_Wir spazierten am Abend den Roten Platz entlang. Zu dieser späten Stunde war beinahe niemand mehr draußen auf den Straßen und wir konnten in aller Ruhe durch Moskau scharwenzeln. Tony brachte mir ein wenig Russisch bei… naja, sie versuchte es zumindest, aber ich und die russische Sprache würden wohl niemals die dicksten Freunde werden. Es ging eine Weile so: Wir gingen über den Platz, während ich gebrochenes und, ich war mir sicher, vom Niveau her, beleidigend schlechtes Russisch sprach und Tony ihr Lachen nach ein paar dahin genuschelten Sätzen nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte._

_Wir merkten gar nicht, wo wir eigentlich hingingen, bis ich nur kurz zur Seite blickte und sah, wovor wir eigentlich standen: die Basilius-Kathedrale. Alles war hellerleuchtet, die Farben leuchteten sowohl im Licht, als auch in der Dunkelheit und ich schaute mir dieses imposante Bauwerk ganz genau an…_

_Bis ein Schneeball in meinem Genick landete._

_„Hey, wer war das?“ Blöde Frage._

_„Ich nicht!“, rief Tony ein paar Meter hinter mir, den nächsten Ball des Schmerzes schon zur Hand._

_„Spinnst du?“ Und schon hatte ich den nächsten sitzen._

_„‘Tschuldigung, ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht“, kicherte sie schadenfroh._

_Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und legte mir selbst ein kleines Geschütz zu und… Mist, sie konnte ausweichen._

_Es ging hin und her, mindestens eine halbe Stunde. Als die Uhr zur vollen Stunde schlug, drehte ich mich instinktiv zum Kirchturm um. Und mich erwischten gleich zwei Schneebälle, einer im Gesicht und einer am Arm. Vor Schreck taumelte ich kurz bevor mich ein weiterer Blattschuss rücklinks in die nächste Schneewehe beförderte._

_„Ha! Gewonnen.“ Tony landete auf meinem Bauch und grinste mich auch noch frech an. „Und jetzt zu meiner ‘Siegerprämie‘.“_

_„Niemand, der mich hinterrücks angreift, kriegt irgendwas von mir“, gab ich zurück._

_„Wie du meinst.“ Sie hielt mir allen Ernstes einen pappigen Schneeball übers Gesicht und war auch kurz davor ihn mir in Letzteres zu drücken._

_Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hat, war dass ich nach ihren Armen griff, ihr den Schneeball abnahm und uns um hundertachtzig Grad rumdrehte. „Na, wer hat jetzt gewonnen?“, fragte ich ungewohnt hämisch._

_„Immer noch ich“, zwitscherte sie und küsste mich dreister Weise auch noch._

_‘Schluss mit den Nettigkeiten‘, dachte ich mir im Stillen und drückte ihr den Schneeball mit einem nachgemachten ‘Splatsch‘-Geräusch mitten ins Gesicht. „Du wolltest sagen?“_

_Sie spuckte den Schnee aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön, du hast gewonnen.“_


	9. Station Fünf: Frankreich oder: Unverhofft kommt oft...

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tony für Paris weder ein Hotel, noch ein Apartment organisiert hatte. Brauchte sie auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie ein… ganzes… Haus!

 

_Die Eingangshalle war gigantisch. Der schwarze Marmor in Kombination mit den weißen Wänden und dem goldenen Stuck schüchterte einen schon fast ein. Tony hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir nach all den Hotels endlich mal in etwas wohnen sollten, in dem noch niemand sonst gewohnt hatte. Einer der Gründe, aus denen sie Paris gewählt hatte._

_Paris hieß nicht umsonst ‘Stadt der Lichter‘. Hier oben konnte man alles sehen. Die hellerleuchtete Glaspyramide des Louvre schien am hellsten zu strahlen. Wenn man über die Stadt sah, dachte man in den sternenbesetzten Himmel zu blicken. Es war kühl hier oben, aber das störte uns nicht._

_Wir würden nicht mehr lange haben, das war mir bewusst. Ich wusste, dass sie sterben würde, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt wusste ich, dass wir, ganz egal wie ihre Antwort auch sein würde, zusammenbleiben würden._

_„Es ist wunderschön hier oben“, murmelte sie in meine Schulter._

_Ich zog sie näher, als ich bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Wir standen eine Weile einfach nur da, auf der Spitze des Eifelturms, über allem thronend._

_„Tony?“_

_Sie sah zu mir auf. „Ja?“_

_„Ich liebe dich.“ Sie lächelte und wollte mich gerade küssen, als ich vor ihr auf ein Knie niedersank. Sie sah mich völlig entgeistert und auch etwas bestürzt an. „Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte ich, „und ich wollte eigentlich mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen.“_

_„Steve, nein“, unterbrach sie mich, aber ich ließ mich nicht beirren._

_„Aber es ist wohl einiges anders gekommen. Das heißt für mich aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dich nicht trotzdem zu meiner Frau machen kann.“_

_„Steve-“_

_„Heirate mich.“_

_„Steve, ich habe noch ungefähr zehn Monate zu leben! Und… und du fragst mich ernsthaft, ob ich dich heiraten will?!“_

_„Ja.“ Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Das wollte ich dich schon lange fragen.“_

_Tony war erstaunt, erschüttert… „Du bist verrückt…“_

_„Du hast wohl vergessen, mit wem ich hier bin.“_

_Sie zögerte, murmelte immer wieder die Worte ‘unmöglich‘ und ‘irrsinnig‘, lief sogar auf und nieder, bis sie stehen blieb. „Okay“, krächzte sie ein wenig, „ja, ich will.“_

_Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich wie der letzte Idiot gegrinst haben muss, aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal. „Ich hab‘ gerade keinen-“_

_Aber es kümmerte sie wohl nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Sie küsste mich. „Scheiß doch drauf“, lachte sie und sprang mich an und wand ihre Beine um meine Taille._


	10. Station Sechs: Australien oder: Eine Begegnung der gebeutelten Art...

Die vorgezogene Hochzeitsreise verbrachten wir in Australien. 

 

_Der Flughafen von Canberra lag nur einige Minuten von unserer Unterkunft entfernt, die Tony schweigend zubrachte. Es war ungewöhnlich. Und beängstigend. Normalerweise konnte ich sie lesen wie ein offenes Buch, aber nun war die Luft so schwer, dass es schon fast ein Wunder war, dass ich nicht am Boden lag._

_Ich sah immer wieder zu ihr hinüber, aber sie mied Blickkontakt. Sie war angespannt, nervös, auf der Hut._

_Ich lehnte mich zu ihr hinüber und hielt sie an der Taille fest, zog sie zu mir, sodass ihr Rücken vor meiner Brust lag._

_„Was bedrückt dich?“_

_„Nichts.“ Ihre Stimme klang weitentfernt, als wäre sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders._

_„Lüg‘ mich nicht an.“_

_Sie drehte sich um und hatte schon den Mund weit offen, um zu protestieren, aber ich ließ sie nicht._

_„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass nichts ist. Es ist immer was, wenn du so ruhig bist. Worüber denkst du nach?“_

_Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder zur neutralen Maske, als sie nach vorn auf das verdunkelte Glas starrte, das uns von unserem Fahrer trennte. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“_

_„Tony, wir sind hier im Urlaub. Wir sollten nicht daran denken.“_

_„Du hast mich falsch verstanden, Steve. Ich meinte das, was du mich in Paris gefragt hast.“_

_Sie lächelte. Es war das Lächeln, das sie bei Pressekonferenzen auf den Lippen hatte. Das, welches nur wenige durchschauten._

_Sie log, spielte alles herunter, verharmloste es schon fast._

_Sie dachte über ihren Tod nach._

_„Ich will deinen Namen annehmen.“_

_Sie versuchte mich abzulenken, weil sie wusste, dass ich sie durchschaut hatte._

_„Ach, wirklich?“ Und ich ließ es zu. „Ich dachte, du wärst stolz eine Stark zu sein.“ Weil ich selbst nicht daran denken wollte._

_„Schon, aber der Name Rogers klingt doch auch nicht schlecht.“_

_Ich konnte und wollte nicht daran denken._

_…_

_Unsere erste Nacht in Canberra war traumhaft. Es war sternenklar und angenehm warm draußen._

_Tony und ich schlenderten durch die Stadt und machten am West Lake halt, von wo aus wir auf die Springbank Island sehen konnten. Der Mond spiegelte sich im glatten Wasser, als wir uns im Staub am Rande des Sees niederließen. Die Sterne funkelten über uns, als eine leichte Brise das Wasser kräuselte. Auf einmal wurden die Wellen größer, als würde ein winziges Boot übers Wasser fahren._

_„Sieh mal da“, flüsterte Tony und deutete auf etwas im Wasser._

_Ich konnte es erst nicht erkennen, aber dann sah ich es doch: die beiden Schnabeltiere die an der Spitze der Wellen schwammen._

_…_

_Eine Safari im australischen Busch war unser Highlight._

_Wir fuhren von Canberra aus los und bewegten uns in nordwestlicher Richtung. Tony hatte, wie weiß ich bis heute nicht, eine Karte besorgt, in der die Lebensräume  
verschiedener Tiere markiert waren._

_Einige Stunden lang passierte gar nichts und wir beschlossen eine kleine Pinkelpause einzulegen._

_Als ich mich dann aber wieder umdrehte, tat ich erst einen Schritt zurück, als ich plötzlich ein Känguru vor mir stehen sah. Es blickte mich nur stumm und mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, fast schon fragend an, bevor es sich einfach umdrehte und davonhoppelte._

_Ich fuhr allerdings heftig zusammen, als ich Tonys spitzen Schrei hörte. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was los war, befürchtete schon sie wäre von einer Schlange gebissen worden.  
Aber als ich sie rennen und ein Känguru fröhlich hinter ihr her springen sah, konnte ich mir ein Kichern einfach nicht verkneifen._

_Tony sprang auf den nächsten Baum und klammerte sich mit Armen und Beinen am höchsten Ast fest, den sie erreichen konnte, während das Känguru ihr dabei zuschaute._

_Ich ging langsam und vorsichtig auf Tony und das Tier zu._

_„Tony, was ist passiert? Was hast du dem armen Tier denn getan?“, fragte ich meine verschreckte Verlobte, die mich angesäuert beäugte._

_„Was ich dem armen Tier getan hab‘! Dieses ‘arme Tier‘, wie du es nennst, hat mich beim Pinkeln überrascht!“_

_„Es hat dich beim Pinkeln überrascht?“_

_„Ja, und jetzt mach’s weg! Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten und ich will da nicht runter, solange das da ist!“_

_„Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst?“_

_„Steven!“_

_„Okay.“ Ich drehte mich zum Känguru und beobachtete es. Es sah mich an wie das, welches hinter mir stand, bevor es tatsächlich ebenfalls davon hoppelte. „Zufrieden?“_

_„Immens.“ Tony sah zu ihrer Rechten ein aschgraues Tier sitzen, das sie beobachtete. „Was geht?“, sagte sie, als der Koala von Dannen krabbelte. Sie ließ sich vom Ast hängen,  
bevor sie losließ und wieder auf mich zukam. Ich musste immer noch grinsen, als sie ‘völlig cool‘ zu mir rüberschlenderte. „Mensch, das war mal ‘n Erlebnis, was?“, kicherte sie, versuchte die durchaus vorhandene Peinlichkeit zu dämpfen._

_„Das stimmt.“ Ich grinste immer noch und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu lachen._

_„Tja, passiert“, meinte sie und grinste zurück, bevor ihre Augen Richtung Boden wanderten. Plötzlich schrie sie auf und ich konnte im letzten Moment meine Arme ausbreiten, um  
eine mir entgegen springende Tony aufzufangen, die immer noch panisch kreischte. „Steve, Steve, STEVE!!!“_

_„Was, was, was ist denn?“_

_„Da, da, DA!“_

_„Sprich in ganzen Sätzen!“_

_„Da ist Gruselvieh!“_

_Naja, fast. Sie zeigte auf etwas vor uns und als ich sah auf was, wich ich erstmal einige Schritte zurück. Vor uns stand eine aufgerichtete, ausgewachsene Kragenechse, die uns böse anzischte._

_„Steve, mach das weg!“, quietschte mir Tony ins Ohr._

_„Wie soll ich das bitte machen?“_

_„Was weiß denn ich! Tritt auf sie drauf oder so!“_

_„Ich werd‘ doch nicht auf sie drauf treten!“_

_„Dann lass du dir doch was einfallen!“_

_Ich drehte mich ein wenig von der kampfbereiten Echse weg und setzte Tony wieder auf die Füße, die auch sofort hinter mich sprang. Ich trat vorsichtig auf die Echse zu und machte immer wieder „Husch“-Geräusche und wedelte mit den Armen, aber leider schien das dem Tier nur wenig zu imponieren. Stattdessen flitzte es urplötzlich an uns vorbei, als Tony vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitt._

_„Bescheuertes Drecksviech“, keuchte Tony, die immer noch in leicht gebückter Haltung hinter mir kauerte._

_…_

_Wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg. Tonys Nerven waren nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde wieder halbwegs beruhigt, als sie mich bat anzuhalten._

_„Was ist das?“, fragte sie und hockte sich neben etwas, das wie ein Nest aussah. Darin lagen türkisfarbene Eier. Ich wusste, dass ich so was schon mal gesehen hatte, nur wo…? … Eier… türkis… Australien…_

_Hinter uns hörte ich ein lautes Trampeln und als ich mich umdrehte wusste ich auch, wessen Eier hier vor uns lagen. Ein großer Emu kam auf uns zu gerannt und hatte Tony bereits ins Visier genommen._

_„Tony, geh da weg!“, schrie ich und lenkte den riesigen Vogel erfolgreich von Tony ab._

_Sie lief los und der Emu kam ihr natürlich hinterher. Ich lief ihr entgegen und packte sie, als mich erreichte, warf sie hinter mich und wich im letzten Moment dem Vogel aus. Ich  
schnappte mir Tony und rannte zu Jeep._

_Ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste schmiss ich meine Verlobte auf den Rücksitz, sprang selbst auf den Fahrersitz und trat das Gaspedal durch._

_„Steve, er kommt näher“, rief Tony und drehte mich kurz um, um zu sehen, dass der Emu immer noch hinter uns her sprintete._

_„Nicht mehr lange“, sagte ich und schaltete in den nächsten Gang. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis wir den Emu endlich abgehangen hatten und Tony sagte:_

_„Ich will ins Hotel zurück.“_


	11. Zuhause

Nach fast vierundzwanzig Stunden Flug nach Hause freuten wir uns schon auf unser eigenes Bett. Wir waren immerhin drei Monate unterwegs gewesen…

 

_Der Tower war wie ausgestorben. Wo normalerweise Menschen hin und her hetzten und ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienten, herrschte jetzt Totenstille und Bewegungslosigkeit. Dass Pepper der gesamten Belegschaft frei gegeben hatte, wagte ich anzuzweifeln._

_Tony schien es nicht weiter zu kümmern, allerdings schien sie auch zu müde zu sein, um irgendetwas mitzukriegen._

_Als wir endlich oben ankamen ging Tony nicht ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche oder zur Bar. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ließ sie meine Hand los und schlurfte in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich folgte ihr und sah nur noch wie sie, Gesicht voraus, aufs Bett plumpste und sich nicht mehr bewegte._

_„Tony?“_

_„Ich schlafe.“_

_Ich legte mich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „Das war anstrengender als gedacht.“_

_„Aber hallo“, sagte das Kissen, „und ich schlaf‘ in Flugzeugen immer so schlecht.“_

_Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu mir und ich legte mich auf die Seite._

_„Also… wegen der Hochzeit…“_

_Das hatte ich schon wieder völlig vergessen. Viel Zeit um großartig zu planen hatten wir ja nicht._

_„Weiß Pepper davon?“_

_„Ja, sie war recht begeistert von der Idee.“_

_Sie wandte ihren Blick kurz ab und lächelte, als ob sie etwas wusste, was mir noch verbogen geblieben war. „Kann ich mir vorstellen“, schmunzelte sie. „Wir müssen es etwas kleiner halten, finde ich.“_

_Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir müssen es kleiner halten? Das kam grade wirklich von dir? Hast du Fieber?“_

_„Ja, ich weiß es klingt merkwürdig, aber ich hab‘ nicht so Lust auf die pompöseste Hochzeit in der Geschichte. Ich weiß auch nicht…“ Sie legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte zur Decke. „Ich glaub‘ ich werd‘ alt…“_

_Ich konnte fühlen wie sich meine Miene verfinsterte. ‘Ich glaub‘ ich werd‘ alt…‘ Schön wär’s…_

_„Steve, hallo, ich rede mit dir. Was ist denn los?“_

_Ich starrte sie nur an, konnte nichts sagen oder tun. Ich lag regungslos neben ihr._

_„Steve…“ Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange, ihr Daumen wischte unter meinem Auge entlang und ich bemerkte, dass sie meine Tränen wegwischte. „Steve, ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch.“_

_Der Atemzug kam als Schluchzen. Einmal mehr wurde ich daran erinnert, dass mit uns zu Ende ging. Das Jahr verging jetzt schon wie im Flug…_

_„Steve, beruhige dich.“ Sie nahm mich in die Arme, legte meinen Kopf gegen ihr Brustbein und fuhr mir mit der einen Hand durchs Haar und mit der anderen über den Rücken._

_Ich sollte sie eigentlich halten, ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, dass es nichts gibt, wovor sie sich fürchten müsste. Dass alles so bleiben würde wie es war. Also warum konnte ich es nicht? Warum war sie diejenige, die mir zuflüsterte, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde?_

_Ich klammerte mich an sie und sagte nichts. Was sollte ich denn auch sagen?_


	12. Mrs. Rogers

Ganz genau einen Monat später war es soweit. Pepper hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um die Feier so klein, geheim, aber trotzdem unglaublich luxuriös zu halten.

Einige sagen, dass man an seinem Hochzeitstag nervös sei. Auf mich traf das gar nicht zu. Ich war aufgeregt, ja, aber es war mehr eine vorfreudige Art der Aufregung. Ich hatte ihr Kleid noch nicht gesehen, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ständig vorzustellen wie sie wohl aussehen würde…

 

_Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und rückte meine Krawatte zum x-ten Mal zurecht. Ich hätte mir zwar andere Umstände für alles gewünscht, aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können…oder?_

_„Steve, bist du soweit?“ Pepper steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Ich sah sie im Spiegel an und lächelte, als sie eintrat. Ihr stand das Brautjungfernkleid wirklich gut._

_„Ich komme“, sagte ich und wandte mich zum Gehen. „Was ist mit Tony?“_

_„Sie dreht gerade etwas durch. Sie sagt immer, dass du doch nein sagen wirst oder die Hochzeitstorte explodieren würde-“_

_„Oder der Priester erleidet einen Herzinfarkt.“_

_„Ganz genau. Sie überreagiert ein wenig.“_

_„Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn es nicht so wäre.“_

_„Sie sieht bezaubernd aus.“_

_Ich wandte mich zu ihr, als wir vor der Tür zum Garten standen._

_„Also kipp‘ besser nicht aus den Latschen.“_

_Ich musste schmunzeln, als sie los eilte, um Tony zu holen. Ich blickte auf die freie Fläche vor dem Altar. Dort wo eigentlich Stühle für die Gäste stehen sollten, war nichts. Wir waren lediglich zu fünft. Tony, Pepper, Happy, der Pfarrer und ich._

_Die Zeremonie hielten wir in einer abgelegenen Allee im Flushing Meadows Corona Park ab. Am Ende war ein Altar aufgebaut, zu welchem ein breiter Pfad aus weißen Blütenblättern führte. Überall in den Bäumen hingen weiße und gelegentlich orange Orchideen und Gladiolen. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war die Braut…_

_Ich ging zum Altar, wo der Priester bereits wartete. Er war etwas älter und lächelte mich wohlwollend an, als er mich kommen sah. „Bist du schon nervös, mein Sohn?“_

_Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Pater.“_

_„Das ist gut“, sagte er und blickte an mir vorbei, sein Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen._

_Ich drehte mich um und meine Augen wurden groß wie Servierteller. Tony kam in einem langen, weißen Kleid auf uns zu. Ich erstarrte, als sie, von Pepper und Happy flankiert, auf mich zukam. Ehe ich mich versah stand sie schon vor mir und ich hätte nicht übel Lust gehabt sie zu nehmen, sie über meine Schulter zu werfen und mit ihr das Weite zu suchen. Aber ich blieb genau dort stehen, wo war, bewegen konnte ich mich nicht. Sie merkte genau das, nahm meine Hand in ihre und wir drehten uns gemeinsam zum Pfarrer um der geduldig auf uns wartete, Pepper zu Tonys Rechten, Happy zu meiner Linken. „Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um diesen Mann und diese Frau im heiligen Bund der Ehe zu vereinen. Es ist ein Versprechen, das nicht leichtfertig gemacht werden sollte.“_

_Das würde ich nicht._

_„Also willst du, Antonia Stark, den hier anwesenden Steven Grant Rogers zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚ ja ich will‘.“_

_„Ja ich will.“ Kein Zögern, nur ein Zittern. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber, als der Pfarrer sich an mich wandte._

_„Und willst du, Steven Grant Rogers, die hier anwesende Antonia Stark zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ‚ ja ich will‘.“_

_„Ja ich will.“_

_„Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau.“_

_Ich wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Priesters. Ich küsste sie sofort, denn es war einer der letzten Küsse, die wir jemals miteinander teilen würden._


	13. Talfahrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die es interessiert, wie ich mir Tonys Kleid aus dem letzten Kapitel vorgestellt habe, hier ist der Link: http://fuzzelball.deviantart.com/art/Stony-Wedding-Dress-414151293?q=gallery%3AFuzzelball&qo=0
> 
> PS: Ich hab's selbst gezeichnet und ich bin nicht die Überkünstlerin, aber man erkennt wenigstens was es ist. Nur als grobe Vorlage gedacht.

Alles schien wie Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Doch das war es nicht.

Tony zog sich nach der Hochzeit immer mehr zurück. Sie aß kaum noch und schlief viel. Ich hatte sie schon oft in ihrer Werkstatt schlafend auf einem Hocker sitzend gefunden und sie ohne Zwischenfälle ins Bett getragen. Sie wurde immer schwächer.

Sie wurde auch öfter krank, Grippe und Erkältung gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand. Ihr wurde schnell kalt und ich brachte Tage damit zu sie im Arm zu halten und zu wärmen.

Ich musste auch verschärft darauf achten, dass sie ihre Medikamente nahm; so viel wie sie vom Tag verschlief, geriet das gern mal in Vergessenheit.

Pepper und Happy ging es ähnlich wie mir. Tony so zu sehen schmerzte die beiden genauso wie mich. Man konnte sehen, dass es mit ihr zu Ende ging…

 

_Ich sah in ihr Gesicht, als sie in meinen Armen lag. Sie schlief wieder nachdem sie ihre Medis genommen hatte. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde, traf es mich immer wieder. Ein Jahr war alles, was wir noch miteinander haben sollten. Warum traf es immer die Falschen?_

_Warum sie? Warum ich?_

_Warum wir?_

_„Genau das wollte ich dir ersparen“, hörte ich eine gebrochene Stimme sagen._

_Tony war noch blasser, ihr Gesicht schien noch eingefallener, als gestern. Sie war nicht mehr die Frau, die mich in einer Bar so lange zugetextet hatte, bis ich ihr meine Nummer gegeben hatte. Sie war ein kleines Häufchen Elend._

_Sie starb._

_„Das ist ganz genau das, was du nicht sehen solltest.“_

_„Das ist mir egal.“ Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. „Als ich dich gefragt hab‘, ob du mich heiraten willst, habe ich mir das gut überlegt. Ich wusste, dass es hieraus hinauslaufen würde, Tony.“ Ich schluckte schwer und nahm ihre Hand. „Und ich habe es nie bereut.“_

_Sie lächelte mich an. Mit Tränen der Gewissheit in den Augen…_

 

Wir verbrachten ihre letzten Tage zusammen. Ich wich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite…

Wir hatten den Gipfel bei der Hochzeit erreicht. Jetzt begann der Abstieg vom Berg des Glücks.

Ich habe nie bereut, dass ich bei ihr geblieben bin. Ich habe nie in Erinnerungen geschwelgt oder mir gewünscht, dass es wieder so ist wie früher, als unsere eigene kleine Welt noch kein Scherbenhaufen war. Ich habe im Hier und Jetzt gelebt. Ich habe jeden Moment genossen, ausgekostet, und versucht nicht an die Zukunft gedacht, die unvermeidlich sein würde.


	14. Abschied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist etwas makaber. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Es ist drin was draufsteht!

… bis zu jenem schicksalshaften Morgen…

 

_Ich öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und bereute es sofort. Es war zu hell für meine an Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen, also vergrub ich mein Gesicht für einen Moment in meinem Kissen, bevor ich den Schlaf aus meinen Augen blinzelte. Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne ging gerade auf. Ein wunderschönes Schauspiel._

_Ich widmete mich, wie jeden Morgen, dem kleinen, schwachen Körper neben mir. Tony sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief… Ich strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sie aufwachte._

_Aber etwas stimmte nicht! Ihr Körper schien steifer, unbeweglicher zu sein als ‚normal‘. Sie lag schlaff in meinen Armen und… sie atmete nicht._

_Ich geriet in Panik, rief nach JARVIS und flehte ihn schon fast um einen Krankenwagen an._

_Ich versuchte sie wachzurütteln, ich schrie sie hysterisch an… aber nichts geschah._

 

… an dem Tony in meinen Armen von uns gegangen war.

…

Die Ärzte sagten sie sei friedlich im Schlaf gestorben, die Schmerzmittel hätten ihr den Tod erträglich gemacht.  
Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Tony war tot…

 

_„Wenn Sie möchten können Sie sie noch einmal sehen und Abschied nehmen.“_

_Abschied._

_Dieses Wort machte mir erst wirklich klar, was passiert war. Nicht ‘Tod‘ oder ‘fort‘._

_Das Wort ‘Abschied‘ machte es endgültig. Unumkehrbar._

_Ich schlenderte hinter dem Gerichtsmediziner her. Der Raum, in den ich trat, war genauso kalt und trostlos wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Er blieb stehen. Wir standen vor einem Metalltisch, von dem ich bereits wusste was auf ihm lag. Auch wenn man sie zugedeckt hatte, wusste ich, dass sie es war._

_Der junge Mann nahm das grüne Tuch an einem Ende des Tisches hoch und offenbarte mir ihr fahles Gesicht. Wer auch immer die Formulierung ‘leichenblass‘ erfunden hatte, traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht sah noch immer so aus wie vor (zwei?) Tagen als ich sie fand._

_Es zerriss mir das Herz sie so zu sehen. Ich kniff die Augen zu und musste mich beherrschen, damit ich nicht auf den Tisch zu springen und versuchen würde sie wiederzubeleben. Dafür war es nun zu spät. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, konnte ich sie nur noch verschwommen erkennen. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft warum, bis ich merkte, dass mir die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen hinunterliefen._

_„Tony…“_

_Ich streckte eine zitternde Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Ich fuhr zusammen, als ich spürte, wie kalt sie war und zog meine Hand zurück, um mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Einen Moment später wandte ich meinen Blick wieder zu ihr. Es mag komisch klingen, aber es beruhigte mich genauso wie es mich verunsicherte, dass ich in Tonys Gesicht weder Schmerz, noch Angst sah. Sie sah genauso friedlich und entspannt aus wie damals, wenn sie nächtelang gearbeitet hatte und in einem ruhigen Moment ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß gelegt hatte und binnen weniger Minuten selig schlummerte…_

 

Dieses Bild werde ich meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen. Es hatte sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt…

Aber ich würde sie niemals so in Erinnerung behalten, wie ich sie dort zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Immer wenn ich den Namen Tony Stark hören würde, würde ich an die egozentrische, selbstverliebte, großspurige Philanthropin denken, in die ich mich verliebt hatte und die sich als das völlige Gegenteil von dem entpuppte, was andere von ihr dachten.

Sie mag egozentrisch, selbstgefällig und auch etwas gemeingefährlich gewesen sein, wenn man nicht auf sie aufpasste, aber das war der kleinste Teil ihres ganzen Selbstes. 

…

_Das Begräbnis war einfach. Nur Pepper, Happy und ich. Wir wollten uns in aller Ruhe und nur im engsten Kreis verabschieden, ohne Außenstehende. Publik gemacht würde es früh genug; die Medien hatten noch gar nichts von Tonys Krankheit erfahren, das hatte sie so gewollt. Dass wir es bekanntgeben mussten, war uns klar; eine Frau wie Tony Stark verschwand nicht einfach aus der Öffentlichkeit. Pepper wurde tagein, tagaus mit der immer gleichen Frage bombardiert:_

_Wo treibt sich Tony Stark herum?_

_Sie gab immer die gleiche Antwort: „Ich bin die Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries und nicht Miss Starks Babysitterin.“_

_Tony hatte jedes Mal gelacht, wenn Pepper diesen Satz brachte und erzählte mir von den vielen Malen, in denen Pepper wirklich den Babysitter gab._

…

Ich hatte Pepper gefragt, ob ich ein paar von unseren Fotos mitnehmen dürfte, als Erinnerung an all das, was wir zusammen erlebt haben. Pepper nickte und ließ mich allein. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn Tony noch am Leben wäre… sie würde neben mir stehen, meine Hand halten, mich anlächeln…

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort so stand, aber es musste ziemlich lange gewesen sein. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete dämmerte es bereits. Ich blinzelte die Tränen weg und sah mich um. 

Tonys Zimmer.

Alles erinnerte mich an sie. Logisch. Ich schlenderte zu ihrem Nachttisch hinüber und setzte mich aufs Bett. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Bild… unser Hochzeitsfoto. Ich musste schmunzeln. Ich würde sie so in Erinnerung behalten. Genauso laut, stolz und lebensfroh wie sie war. Wie sie immer sein würde.

Ich nahm das Foto und beschloss, dass dies das Einzige war, was ich brauchte.

Es reichte. Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, mich umzusehen, trat ich durch die Tür. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo Pepper saß und aus dem Fenster sah. Sie schreckte auf, als sie mich bemerkte.

„Hallo, Steve“, wisperte sie. Ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und sie hatte ein Glas Scotch in ihrer Hand.

„Hallo, Pepper.“ Ich setzte mich zu ihr.

„Hast du alles was du brauchst?“

Ich sah auf das Foto in meinen Händen. Natürlich nicht. Tony, meine Ehefrau, war tot. Das Eine, was ich brauchte war mir entrissen worden… „Ja“, antwortete ich. Das Eine, die Eine, die ich brauchte, würde ich nie wiedersehen.

Pepper stand auf und ging zum Tresen hinüber. „Sie wollte… dass du das hier bekommst, wenn sie nicht mehr ist.“ Und kam mit einem blauen Paket zurück. „Du sollst es aufmachen, wenn du allein bist.“

„Was ist das?“

„Das hat sie mir nicht gesagt.“

…

Ein paar Tage später war ich ausgezogen. Ich wohnte wieder in Brooklyn. Ich versuchte mich abzulenken, nicht daran zu denken, aber wo ich auch hinsah, sah ich sie. Tony ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich versuchte es zu verdrängen, zu vergessen, aber es war unmöglich. Sie war überall. Am schlimmsten wurde es allerdings, als ich wieder über das Paket stolperte…

 

_Ich wusste weder ein, noch aus. Ich starrte das Letzte, was ich noch von ihr hatte an, als wäre es das, was sie mir genommen hatte. Ich verbrachte ganze Stunden damit ins Leere oder auf das Paket zu starren. Ich wollte es aufmachen, aber ich konnte mich nicht überwinden. Aber was war so wichtig, dass Tony es mir hinterlassen würde? Was war darin?_

_Schließlich griff ich es mir einfach, riss das Papier ab und öffnete den Deckel. Einige in Packpapier eingepackte Bündel und ein Brief, den ich mir als erstes vornahm…_

_‚Mein über alles geliebter Steve,_

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Ich hätte schon früher auf dich hören sollen. Dann wäre es wohl anders gekommen._

_Was ich nicht bereue sind die letzten zwölf Monate. Ich hätte dir niemals so wehtun sollen, wie an jenem Tag. Und wir sollten Pepper für ihre Sturheit danken, mit der sie uns wieder zusammengebracht hat. Aber das weißt du ja…_

_Was du nicht weißt, ist wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dass du es mit so einer Nervensäge wie mir ausgehalten hast. Und dafür, dass du mich zu einem weitaus besseren Menschen gemacht hast. Die letzten sieben Jahre meines Lebens hatten so viel mehr zu bieten, als nur Alkohol und Partys…_

_Für das, was du mir in dieser Zeit geschenkt hast, werde ich mich niemals revanchieren können, aber ich kann wenigstens einen Anfang machen._

_In genau sieben Tagen wird Pepper dir fünfzig Millionen Dollar überweisen. Tu damit was du willst. dir werden ebenfalls Stark Manor und das Haus in Paris überschrieben. Damit kannst du ebenfalls machen was dir in den Sinn kommt. Behalte es, verkaufe es, reiß es ab._

_Du sollst dir niemals wieder um irgendetwas Sorgen machen müssen. Pepper wird dir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen._

_Eine Bitte habe ich allerdings an dich, Steve._

_Trauere nicht zu lang um mich._

_Freue dich auf die Zukunft, lebe in der Gegenwart und hänge nicht in der Vergangenheit._

_Reise um die Welt, sei ein Künstler wie du es schon immer sein wolltest, verliebe dich und gründe eine Familie._

_Lebe._

_Tu alles, was du schon immer tun wolltest und genieße jede Sekunde._

_Und stell‘ keine Dummheiten an. Das ist alles, was ich verlange._

_Ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer bei dir sein._

_Auf ewig deine, Antonia Rogers'_

 

Das konnte nicht sein.


	15. Danach

Ich wusste nicht, was ich… ich wusste gar nichts mehr. Es war ihre Schrift, zweifellos, aber ich konnte nicht glauben, was sie da geschrieben hatte. Was um alles in der Welt sollte ich mit dem machen, was sie mir hinterlassen hatte?

Ich sah wieder in die Kiste, die immer noch auf meinem Schoß lag, und nahm ein Bündel heraus. Es war ein dicker Umschlag mit dem Wort „Testament“ darauf.

Ich nahm Tonys letzten Willen heraus und begann zu lesen. Das meiste ihres Besitzes, sprich Stark Tower und alles, was darin war, vermachte sie Pepper. Einen Teil ihres Vermögens spendete sie, den anderen sollte ich bekommen. Ihre Häuser und Apartments, die auf der ganzen Welt verstreut lagen, teilte sie unter uns auf. Außerdem wurde mir ein Stockwerk meiner Wahl im Tower zugesichert.

Tony hatte gut für mich gesorgt. Was sollte ich nur mit fünfzig Millionen Dollar machen? Sie sagte, ich solle ein Künstler sein… in der Gegenwart leben und mich auf die Zukunft freuen.

Eine Zukunft ohne sie. 

Das hatte ich mir in den letzten sieben Jahren niemals vorstellen können. Und jetzt war es die traurige Realität…

Ich schaltete den Fernseher an, vielleicht konnte ich mich so etwas ablenken. Ich zappte durch die Programme und blieb schlussendlich bei den Nachrichten hängen. Eine neue Krise hier, ein neues Abkommen dort. Nichts, was meine Welt großartig bewegte…

„Und nun zur Meldung des Tages. Die Erfinderin und Millionärin Tony Stark ist tot.“

Ich blickte auf. Woher wussten die das?!

„Die Präsidentin von Stark Industries, Virginia Potts, bestätigte dies bei der Pressekonferenz am vergangenen Dienstag.“ Als sie das sagte, zeigte man Bildmaterial einer völlig aufgelösten Pepper, die vor Tränen kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. „Stark soll, Gerüchten zufolge an einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben sein.“

„WAS?!“

Ich nahm die Fernbedienung und schleuderte sie in meinen Fernseher. Der Bildschirm zersprang in tausend Stücke, als ich nur dastand und die Fäuste ballte. Wie konnten diese Leute es wagen Tonys Andenken derartig zu verschandeln?

Und die arme Pepper… es schien unprofessionell so in der Öffentlichkeit zusammenzubrechen, aber was hätte sie denn auch sagen oder tun sollen? Ihr ging es genauso dreckig wie mir und dass sie von Paparazzi auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt wurde, trug sicher nicht sonderlich zur guten Laune bei.

…

Am nächsten Tag beschloss ich sie zu besuchen, zu sehen, wie es ihr ging.

Was machte ich mir eigentlich vor? Ich wusste ganz genau, wie es Pepper ging. Aber trotzdem. Allein lassen wollte ich sie nicht.

Ich trat ein und wurde von einer überraschten Pepper auch sogleich erspäht. Sie kam gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ob JARVIS ihr von meiner Anwesenheit Bericht erstattet hatte, wusste ich nicht und ich würde auch nicht danach fragen.

„Hey, Pepper.“

„Hallo, Steve.“ Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie meinen steinernen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Steve, das bei der Pressekonferenz war völlig unangebracht. Es tut mir leid… ich…“ Ihr traten die Tränen wieder in die Augen.

Auf sie war ich nicht wütend. Ich war eigentlich gar nicht mehr wütend. Ich fühlte mich leer. „Ganz ruhig, Pepper.“ Ich nahm sie in die Arme. „Ist schon gut.“

Sie lehnte sich nach einer Weile wieder etwas zurück und sah mich an. „Ich hätte es dementieren sollen. Ich hätte verneinen sollen, dass sie an einer gottverdammten Alkoholvergiftung gestorben ist.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld.“

…

Danach bat sie mich zu bleiben und diesen Wunsch konnte ich ihr nicht abschlagen. Sie war nach der Sache mit der Pressekonferenz völlig am Boden.

Ich blieb allerdings nicht mehr unserer Etage. Pepper hatte innerhalb weniger Minuten sichergestellt, dass ich alles bekommen würde, was ich irgendwie haben wollen könnte.

Mir wurde schlecht, als ich an die Nachrichten zurückdachte. Tonys Tod als ‚Sensationsmeldung‘ zu missbrauchen war eine Sache, aber sie auch noch als Säuferin hinzustellen, war der Gipfel.

Wie ich sie kennengelernt habe, werde ich trotzdem nie vergessen…

 

_Sie setzte sich in einer Bar auf den Hocker neben mir und kippte einen Kurzen nach dem anderen. Stundenlang._

_Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um und grinste mich sturzbetrunken an „Weiß‘ du… isch muss’e zwa‘ ‘n bisschen drinken, um disch anzuspeschen, aba jez‘ bin isch blau genuch.“_

_Ich lehnte mich ein wenig von ihr weg; anscheinend hatte sie ganz allein mindestens drei Flaschen Whiskey geleert._

_„Also, isch bin Tooony, Tony Staark. Und wer bis‘ duuu?“ Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen und wankte dabei leicht._

_Ich zog meine Braue hoch und begutachtete ihre Hand einen Moment lang bevor ich ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. Sie war völlig betrunken und grinste mich immer noch an._

_Die gute Erziehung gewann dann aber doch die Überhand und ich schüttelte ihre Hand. „Steve Rogers.“_

_„Du komms‘ aus Brooklyn, odda?“_

_„…Ja.“_

_„Isch komm‘ auch aus New Yoark. Aus Manhattan.“_

_„Wie schön.“ Da hatte ich den Salat. Jetzt würde sie wohl den ganzen Abend an mir kleben._

_„Sag‘ ma‘, Steeeve, has‘ du eigentlich eine Freundin?“_

_Großartig. „Warum fragst du?“_

_Sie schaute im Raum umher und fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl. „Weil isch disch irgendwie süüüß findö.“_

_„Errr… danke.“_

_„Würdes‘ du vielleischt in Errwäähgung ziehen mal mit mir auszugehen?“ Sie errötete._

_Das musste ja kommen. Allerdings war sie so sternhagelvoll, dass sie sich morgenfrüh sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnern würde…_

_„Okay.“ Ich nahm einen Bierdeckel vom Stapel vor mir und kritzelte meine Nummer darauf. Sie tat es mir gleich und wir tauschten. Für jemanden, der mächtig einen in der Krone hatte, konnte sie noch ziemlich deutlich schreiben._

_„Bis dann“, lallte sie und stolperte zur Tür hinaus._

_Drei Tage später bekam ich wirklich einen Anruf…_

_„Hallo?“_

_„Hi, Steve. Hier ist Tony. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt nicht an mich, aber ich hab‘ dich vor ein paar Tagen im besoffenen Kopf in einer Bar, dessen Namen ich vergessen hab‘, angequatscht.“_

_„Errr, das kann sein… warum?“_

_„Ja, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest, dich mit mir… du weißt schon… zu treffen oder so. Ich bleib‘ auch nüchtern.“_

_Ich musste schmunzeln. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich antwortete: „Ja, warum eigentlich nicht.“_

_„Wirklich? Oh, wow. Super. Freitag um acht?“_

_„In Ordnung.“_

 

Seitdem hatte Tony keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt; Pepper hatte das bestätigt. Allein daran zu denken trieb mir das Wasser in die Augen.

Ich beschloss mich wieder der Kiste zu widmen. Besitzurkunden, Überschreibungsformulare… was war das? Ein unbeschriftetes, weißes Päckchen. Es fühlte sich wie ein dickes Buch an. Ich riss das Papier ab und mir stockte der Atem.

Ein Fotoalbum.

Ich öffnete den Deckel und ein Zettel fiel mir entgegen.

 

_Ich hab‘ alles nochmal zusammengefasst._

_~Tony_

 

Wollte ich mir das wirklich antun?

Ich blätterte um.

Ja, das wollte ich.


	16. Erinnerungen

Das erste Foto war von mir. Ich stand unter einem riesigen Baum im Central Park und lächelte viel zu gezwungen, um wirklich fröhlich auszusehen…

_„Tony, warum machen wir das?“, fragte ich als ich unter dem Baum stand und mich umsah._

_„Weil ich ein schönes Foto von dir an unserem ersten Jahrestag haben will“, grinste sie mir auf ihre freche Art entgegen._

...

Das zweite Bild war in L.A. auf dem Dach unseres Apartmentgebäudes, hinter uns die nächtliche Skyline.

_„Unser erster Urlaub.“_

_„Das nennst du Urlaub?“_

_„Naja, wir sind in einer anderen Stadt, wir sind allein, wir entspannen uns ein wenig.“_

_„Und ich muss mich mit Meetings, nervenden Vorstandsvorsitzenden und anderen Leuten rumschlagen, die ich weder kenne, noch abkann.“_

_„Diese Meetings hast du alle geschwänzt und mit den Anderen gibst du dich auch nicht ab.“_

_Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Trotzdem!“_

…

Das nächste war in Lima. Auch in der Nacht. Wir standen am Strand. Tony lachte, während ich mein Gesicht in meiner Hand verbarg…

_„Sag‘ mal, dürfen wir hier überhaupt sein? Ist das hier kein Privatstrand?“_

_„Doch, darum sind wir ja auch nachts hier. Und wenn schon.“_

_„Was, wenn man uns erwischt?!“_

_„Dann ergreife ich drastische Maßnahmen.“_

_„Die da bitte wären?“_

_„Ein sanfter Tritt ins Gemächt.“_

_„Tony!“_

…

Moskau. Auf diesem Bild standen wir kichernd und schneebedeckt vor der Basilius-Kathedrale. Kurz nach unserem Schneeballgefecht…

_„I am here with my girlfriend“, sagte ich, als die Blondine auf mich zukam. Ich stand vor einer Bar, in der ich vorher noch mit Tony war, und bemerkte leider nicht, dass ich mich auf die Wand hinter mir zu bewegte._

_„I can’t see her anywhere”, meinte sie und trat immer näher. Schlussendlich traf ich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die solide Backsteinwand und zu allem Überfluss hielt sie mich auch noch dagegen._

_„Togda vy posmotrite vokrug yeshche raz*“, knurrte eine Stimme hinter uns. Ich sah an der außergewöhnlich starken Dame vor mi vorbei und sah, zu meiner immensen Erleichterung, Tony dort stehen. Allerdings blickte sie ziemlich finster drein, als sie die Hand der Frau, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal wusste, auf meinem Oberschenkel sah. „I pust' svoi gryaznyye lapy ot moyego muzhchiny.*“_

_„Vash muzh?*“_

_„Da, moy muzh!*“_

_„On dolzhen byt' dovol'no loyal'no , yesli on predpochitayet tebya ko mn*e.“_

_Das schien eine Beleidigung gewesen zu sein. Das schlussfolgerte ich, als Tony auf uns zu sprintete, sich auf sie stürzte und sich beide dann prügelten. Stellt euch das mal bitte vor: Zwei erwachsene Frauen prügeln sich wie die letzten Kindergartenkinder._

_Das ging ein ganze Zeit so, bis Tony ihre ‘Widersacherin‘ in die Fluchtschlug. Sie wandte sich zu mir und stampfte auf mich zu, packte mich am Genick und zog meinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter._

_„Meins!“_

…

Ein Bild in der Wüste. Tony saß auf einem Kamel. Mit dem Tuch auf dem Kopf sah sie schon fast aus wie ein arabischer Scheich…

_Die Nächte in Marokko waren so eisig, wie die Tage heiß waren. Und die leichte Brise machte es umso kühler. In der Nacht, in der es allerdings etwas wärmer war als sonst, hatte Tony allen Ernstes eine private, kleine Kutschfahrt organisiert. Eigentlich war sie nicht der Typ, der besonders viel Wert auf Romantik legte, aber sie schien es trotzdem zu genießen._

_Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß gelegt und sah zu mir auf, als ich sie in die Arme nahm und sie aufsetzte._

…

In Paris lagen wir in einer Gondel, nebeneinander und dem Himmel zugewandt…

_Wir standen vor der einzigen Gondel in ganz Paris, die still auf der Seine lag und geduldig auf uns wartete._

_Ich half Tony in das kleine Boot einzusteigen und ließ mich neben ihr nieder. Wir trieben durch Paris, am Pont Neuf vorbei, wo der Notre Dame hellerleuchtet in den Himmel emporragte._

_Wir lagen in dieser Gondel, Seite an Seite, und blickten in den Himmel. Sehen konnten wir nur die wenigen Sterne, die nicht von den Lichtern der Stadt verdrängt wurden._

_Ich sah zu ihr hinüber und merkte, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen. Ich beobachtete sie eine Weile, bis sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Ich sah ihre in der Dunkelheit schon schwarz wirkenden Augen und bemerkte ein gewisses Glitzern darin, als sie immer näher zu mir rückte._

…

Ich konnte das nicht!

Ich schlug das Album mit einem lauten Knall zu und starrte auf den Einband. Ich hatte es nicht einmal über die ersten zehn Seiten geschafft. Warum tat ich mir das an? Ich würde Tony niemals wiedersehen und doch hing ich an ihr, wie ein treusamer Hund. Ich hasste sie für ihren Tod. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie nichts dafür konnte und dass sie es nicht hatte verhindern können!

Nein, das war nicht war. Ich hasste mich selbst. Weil ich sie nicht retten konnte und sie sterben lassen musste. Warum traf es eigentlich immer nur die Guten?

Ich war frustriert, enttäuscht von mir selbst. Mir, ihr oder irgendjemandem einen Vorwurf zu machen, ihm oder ihr die Schuld an allem zu geben war weder fair, noch berechtigt. Tony ist an einer Krankheit gestorben und nicht im Suff… wäre sie jetzt hier, würde sie sich sicherlich einen Ast lachen.  
Ironie, würde sie sagen, blanke Ironie. Denn auch wenn sie keinem Außenstehenden den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, hatte sie sich von Grund auf geändert.

~*~  
Übersetzung (von Google)

"Togda vy posmotrite vokrug yeshche raz" = "Dann sieh dich noch mal um"  
"I pust' svoi gryaznyye lapy ot moyego muzhchiny" = "Und lass 'deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem Mann"  
"Vash muzh?" = "Dein Mann?"  
"Da, moy muzh!" = "Ja, mein Mann!"  
"On dolzhen byt' dovol'no loyal'no , yesli on predpochitayet tebya ko mne" = "Er muss ja ziemlich treu sein, wenn er dich mir vorzieht"


	17. Auf und davon

Ein Jahr, vier Monate und zwei Tage.

So lange war es her.

Ein Jahr, vier Monate und zwei Tage, in denen ich immer mehr in Depressionen versank. Ich wachte morgens auf und drehte mich um, nur um zu bemerken, jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass ich allein war. Jedes Mal, jeden Morgen, hatte ich einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Ich brüllte, warf Sachen herum, nur um am Ende zusammenzubrechen.

Es war hoffnungslos. Ich konnte nicht hier im Tower bleiben, jedenfalls nicht für die nächste Zeit.

Ich hatte das Geld, dass Tony mir vererbt hatte, noch nicht angerührt; ich ging wieder arbeiten, dachte es würde mich ablenken, aber das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Es erinnerte mich daran, wie Tony immer geschmunzelt hatte, als ich davon sprach.

Ich würde es sinnvoll einsetzten.

…

Ich stand, wo sie vor mehr als einem Jahr gestanden hatte, hatte das gleiche Bild vor Augen wie sie. Jeder Blick, jedes Wort Tonys, kam zurück und lief wie ein Film vor meinem inneren Auge ab. Ich setzte mich auf die Kante und sah hinunter, allerdings konnte ich nicht besonders viel erkennen. Der güldene Schimmer der untergehenden Sonne machte die Menschen und Gebäude unten im Tal so gut wie unsichtbar. Auch wenn ich nichts sah, wusste ich nun was Tony gemeint hatte, nachdem sie in die Schlucht gespuckt hatte…

_„Auf dem Gipfel der Welt, wo uns alle mal können…“_

Wieder hier zu sein hatte etwas Beruhigendes, Tröstendes. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr nachhing, dass ich möglicherweise auch den Verstand verlor oder und dass ich mich manchmal benahm wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht bekam, was es wollte, aber das konnte ich nicht ändern. Und das wollte ich auch nicht. Zumindest noch nicht.

Ich stand auf, immerhin musste ich wieder zurück zu Flughafen. Bevor ich jedoch ging, nahm ich die Kerze und das Feuerzeug aus meiner Tasche. Ich fand eine Art Unterstand aus Fels, wie gemacht für mein kleines Licht, stellte sie Kerze hinein und zündete sie an.

…

Die Sonne ging auch in Essaouria unter als ich auf der alten Hafenmauer stand, diesmal allein. Das Wasser war fast schwarz, der Himmel vor mir rot und der hinter mir violett. Ich sah hinab in die seichten Wellen, die sich am Fuß der Klippe brachen.

Ich wandte mich von diesem Spektakel ab und ging in Richtung der Treppe, die zum Strand führte. Unten angelangt fiel mir auf, dass ich völlig allein war. Umso besser, dachte ich und ging aufs Meer zu.

Mit der brennenden Kerze bereits in der Hand hockte ich mich hin und setzte das kleine Schiffchen aufs Wasser und stupste es in Richtung Ozean.

…

Viele Menschen kamen hierher, um zu trauern und ich war einer von ihnen.

Ich stand vor einem Schrein in Tokio. Meine Mutter hatte mir zwar etwas über Religion und derartiges beigebracht, wirklich religiös war ich dennoch nicht. Trotzdem sprach ich ein kleines Gebet, als vor mir die Kerze brannte.

…

Es war still. Ich war ganz allein in der prachtvoll geschmückten Kathedrale. Auf dem Altar stand abermals eine Kerze, wie schon viele Male davor. Ich erinnerte mich an den Schnee, die Kälte und ihre Augen, mit denen sie mich so verstohlen angesehen hatte.

Es war unglaublich.

…  
   
Hier hatte ich ernst gemacht.

Hoch über der Stadt hielt ich die Kerze in einer Hand, um sie mit der anderen vor dem Ausgehen zu bewahren.

Das hier war der erste zweier Orte, an die ich niemals wieder zurückgehen konnte.

…

Schon wieder ein kleines Boot, das auf dem Wasser trieb. Mit etwas Glück erreichte es ja auch den Ozean.

„Und das hier ist der zweite“, murmelte ich, als ich den Schnabeltieren dabei zusah wie sie um das kleine Licht im dunklen Wasser tanzten.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte es seien die gleichen Tiere wie damals.


	18. Vermächtnis

Es war zwar kein großartiger Unterschied, aber schlimmer war es auch nicht geworden. Ich lernte, langsam, aber sicher, mit der Tatsache zu leben, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Schaffte es sogar, sie auch in der Nacht aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass das auch nicht die beste Lösung gewesen war, aber es war das Einzige, das meinen immer noch vorhandenen Schmerz im Zaum hielt.

Ich kehrte nach meiner Reise in den Tower zurück. Ich hatte seit meiner Abreise nicht mehr mit Pepper gesprochen und wollte mich noch einmal persönlich bei ihr bedanken. Wir saßen eine Weile zusammen und redeten. Sie fragte nach meiner Reise, was ich so unternommen hätte. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht schon wieder auf dieses Thema zurückkommen, aber lügen wollte ich auch nicht.

„Es gab da noch etwas, an dem Tony gearbeitet hatte. Sie hat immer gesagt, dass das der Schlüssel zu unbegrenzter nachhaltiger Energie sei. Sie nannte es den ARK-Reaktor. Ich weiß nichts darüber. Ich habe keine Baupläne oder Berichte eigesehen.“

„Vielleicht hat sie sie irgendwo in ihrer Werkstatt.“

Pepper nickte. „Das wäre möglich.“

Ich rief den Fahrstuhl und weniger Sekunden später betraten wir zusammen den Raum, der seit über zwei Jahren unberührt gewesen war. Nachdem Tony nicht mehr so gekonnt hatte, wie sie wollte, hatte sie eine so simple, wie auch endgültige Regel festgelegt: „Wenn ich da nicht mehr runter kann, kann es auch kein anderer.“ So hatte sie das Labor hermetisch abgeriegelt und nur noch sie selbst, Pepper oder ich konnten uns Zutritt verschaffen. Das hatten Pepper oder allerdings noch nie gewagt. Bis jetzt.

Wie erwartet war alles verstaubt. Keine Menschenseele war hier unten gewesen Tonys Plan war auf gegangen.

„Ich habe noch ein unausgeführtes Protokoll gespeichert, für den Fall, dass Sie sich doch entschließen sollten, hierherunterzukommen. Möchten Sie, dass ich es abspiele?“ rief uns JARVIS wieder in die Realität zurück.

Ich sah Pepper skeptisch an, doch zu meiner Verwunderung nickte sie kurz und gab JARVIS das Okay. Wir starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm, den JARVIS für uns ausfuhr.

„Läuft es schon?“, fragte Tony mit hochgezogener Braue und fummelte an der Kamera herum.

„Ja, die Aufnahme wurde gestartet“, erwiderte JARVIS.

Tony setzte sich aufrechter hin und lächelte in die Kamera. „Hey, Steve, Pepper. Wenn ihr das hier seht, dann, naja, ihr wisst schon. Ich… ich wollte euch um etwas bitten. Ich weiß, ich hab‘ euch schon mehr als genug abverlangt, aber es ist mir sehr wichtig.

„Ich habe vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht. Dir, Pepper, habe ich schon davon erzählt. Es geht um den ARK-Reaktor. Ich habe mir auch Gedanken über mögliche Einsatzgebiete gemacht und dabei noch eine, nicht minder bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht.

„Ich spreche vom Iron Man. Ein Ganzkörper-Kampfanzug aus Metall und, sozusagen, batteriebetrieben. Der ARK würde hier al Energiequelle dienen. Er ist kugelsicher, hitzebeständig, bewaffnet und sieht verdammt cool aus. Jedenfalls in den Plänen und in meiner Fantasie, denn ich möchte, dass er genau das bleibt. Fantasie. Zukunftsmusik. Ein Hirngespinst einer gemeingefährlichen Irren.“ Sie lachte. „Aber ernsthaft. Diese kleine Spielerei könnte Leben kosten. Niemand darf davon erfahren, schon gar nicht das Militär. Haltet es geheim. Ich mag als profitorientiert, selbstsüchtig und nicht mehr ganz dicht gelten, aber ich will nicht, dass die größte technische Errungenschaft meines Lebens als Waffe gegen Unschuldige missbraucht wird. Auch wenn es eine Waffe ist. Solltet ihr trotzdem auf die Pläne zugreifen wollen, nennt JARVIS den Projektnamen. Modelle oder Prototypen gibt es keine.“

Sie schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Ich liebe euch, Leute. Ihr wart, ihr seid alles, was ich habe und ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich getan und mit mir durch gemacht habt. Es ist alles geregelt. Es ist vorbei und ihr habt es verdient endlich glücklich zu werden.“

Sie lächelte, doch ihr, wie auch uns, standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich bin stolz auf euch. Wir sehen uns früh genug wieder. Lebt wohl.“

Das war das Ende des Videos.

„JARVIS, zeig uns ‘Projekt Iron Man‘“, verlangte Pepper unvermittelt.

Vor uns erschien ein Hologramm, das, unter anderem, ein mannsgroßes, hochtechnisches Gebilde zeigte. Die Daten beachtete ich nicht; die hätte ich sowieso nicht verstanden. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt vielmehr dem dargestellten Kampfanzug.

„JARVIS, was ist das?“

„Dies ist eines von Misses Rogers letzten Projekten, der Iron Man-Kampfanzug.“

„Und dieses andere Projekt… was genau war das?“

„Das zweite Projekt beinhaltet eine portable, langlebige und extrem leistungsstarke Energiequelle, für dessen Herstellung Misses Rogers ein neues Element synthetisieren musste.“ Er zeigte uns ein Gerät in der Größe einer Tunfischdose und spaltete es grob in seine Bestandteile auf.

„Das hat sie alles in einem Jahr entwickelt?“

Nein, bereits seit mehreren Jahren. Das Gebäude wird bereits seit zwei Jahren von dieser Technologie mit Energie versorgt. Es wird noch acht Jahre dauern, bis das Vibranium ausgetauscht werden muss. Hierbei handelt es sich nicht um ein radioaktives Material. Misses Rogers hat genügend Vibranium produziert, damit der Tower die nächsten 800 Jahre versorgt werden kann.“

Wir waren sprachlos. Tony hatte sich mehr Gedanken gemacht, als wir gedacht hätten.

„Wo befindet sich dieses Gerät?“

„Der ARK-Reaktor befindet sich hier.“

JARVIS öffnete eine Luke direkt vor uns und das Gerät aus dem Hologramm lag nun vor uns.

„Das versorgt den gesamten Tower mit Energie?“

„Richtig.“

„Aber warum hat sie uns nie davon erzählt?“

„Das Risiko war zu hoch. Misses Rogers befürchtete, dass diese Erfindung in die falschen Hände geriete. Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass einer von Ihnen irgendjemandem davon erzählen würde. Dennoch wollte sie sicher sein, das es geheim bleibt.“


End file.
